Double Lines
by LightandSteam
Summary: Set in modern day Sodor. One family's problems come to a head amid simultaneous plans for revenge. Meanwhile the engines deal with growing competition from the roads.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Thomas and Friends and associated characters are the property of the Awdry family/ Hit Entertainment

Jacko is the property of Incledon Clark

The original characters are owned by me

Please review

1

They say true love conquers all. Be it love of your wife or husband, your kids, parents or siblings, or just humanity in general. Love is one of the most powerful things on earth. It can make us do things we never imagined. It makes us stronger, braver, and makes us do anything to protect the people we care about, sometimes to the point of madness. Right behind love is anger. Anger makes us almost as brave, about as strong, and far crazier. When anger turns to hate, even in defending our loved ones, it always destroys us. When we reach that point it is only love that can come back and save us, if we let it. That's what this book is about.

Thomas the Tank Engine was racing along his branch line. His coaches, Annie and Clarabel, were coming along nicely. Some birds were flying above him as if trying to race the train. When he pulled into the Junction, Toby the Tram Engine and Percy the Small Engine were already there.

"Hello Percy. Hello Toby." He called.

"Hello." They replied.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Thomas asked.

"Waiting for Gordon to come so we can go on to The Big Station." Percy answered.

"For what?"

"We don't know." Toby told him. "The Fat Controller has called a meeting."

"He wants you there too." Percy said.

"Me?" Thomas huffed.

"And me as well." Gordon the Big Engine said as he rolled in. "He wants to talk about problems on the Other Railway and how we can stay ahead of them."

"We've always done better than the Other Railway." Thomas said in a tone that said there was no since in this meeting.

"But some of the same problems can affect us." Toby reminded him.

Soon the Station was abuzz with passengers changing trains. One passenger was particularly busy. His name was Mark Simpton. He was an expert on terrorism. His case was full of necessary objects like his ipad and files. In his hand was a letter addressed to "Lt. Aaron Sharp. Returning from Iran." He posted it and raced for Gordon's train to The Big Station. Gordon's signal dropped and he pulled out of the station.

"In a few minuets we can follow to the station." Percy said.

When Gordon was well enough ahead they started for The Big Station.

I love thinking about all that goes on in train stations. All the people on the platforms. The child seeing a train for first the time. The soldier arriving home from war service. The man returning home to see his family. The mother buying her child an ice cream from the concession trolley. The painter _wanting_ the perfect picture and the teen with a phone who _gets_ the perfect picture. Tidmouth is no exception to this rule.

All of the engines were there waiting for The Fat Controller.

"Peep! Peep! Where is he?" James the Red Engine called impatiently.

"Shush!" Henry the Green Engine ordered. "He'll be here in a minuet."

The Fat Controller, an Alfred Hitchcock-looking man, stepped out of his office. He walked to his stand and held up his hand for silence. "You have all heard of the growing problems on The Other Railway."

"Haven't we though." Edward the Blue Engine huffed.

The Fat Controller cast a glance and Edward was quiet. "As I was saying, railways on the mainland are constantly losing business to the busses and lorries. We have had less of a problem with this since we started expanding, but we still have to stay on our toes. Continued competition with the lorries will mean extra work, for all of you, but we all know that is a good thing. But the main problem that concerns us is the threat of terrorism. To combat this I will be bringing in a security consultant to determine the best way to defend our railway. Your drivers will be notified of your orders. I will also be instating a magazine entirely for news about our railway which will feature timetables, updates on operations and articles about the engines. That will be all for now, now back to work."

After the meeting Thomas steamed down to the docks and whistled to Marklin, who was passing with a train of flatbeds. Presently he heard a rumbling and exhaust fumes flew around the yard.

"Ugh! Jacko!" Thomas coughed.

Jacko the Juggernaut rolled along side on the road. "Hello, Thomas. Still think you can compete with the roads?"

"No contest." Thomas replied. "We've got you beat in practically everything."

"We'll see about that." Jacko sneered and he roared away.

Thomas puffed along the line and looked into the air. He gasped when he saw what Cranky the Crane was unloading.

One by one Cranky unloaded all three of The Horrid Lorries onto the dock.

Percy was already shunting some flatbeds beside Cranky at the time.

"Oh look," One Lorry taunted. "it's the little green goblin. Did you miss us?"

"Hardly!" Percy retorted.

"This time we'll make sure to put you heaps of scrap out of work." The Second Lorry said.

"Not likely!" Thomas shot back. "You three gits fowled up once and you will again. The reason you lost so much business before was you were proved unsafe and you still are. No one in their right mind would trust you."

"Maybe." Said The Third Lorry. "But times are changing. In England nearly everything goes by road. We're cheaper, faster, and..."

"And an environmental disaster." Percy cut in. "Thats why we have the support of _Friends of the Earth _and you don't"

The Lorries growled and rolled away. Thomas and Percy were left in disgust.

James was the first to be crossed by a lorry. He was collecting a ballast train in the yard and saw the lorry coming around a bend.

"Look at me, James." It called. "Get a glimpse of the competition."

James laughed. "You? You don't carry half as much as one of my trucks."

"No." Said a voice. "But I can." Jacko appeared from behind a building. "And I know a short cut, so good luck keeping up."

"You'll need it." The Lorry said.

"We'll see about that." James said indignantly but before he could finish the competition was driving out of the yard. "Hey!" James whistled as he started off. Soon he was approaching the level crossing at the end of the yard. Suddenly there was a flash of red as another Horrid Lorry shot across in front of the train.

James whistled loudly. "Look out, you idiot!" He yelled but the Lorry just ignored him.

James raced along the line past Thomas' Junction. "Go it, James!" Thomas called from his platform.

Soon he was approaching the Viaduct.

He was to busy watching the road in the distance to notice the man standing off beside the line.

The driver had seen them but had assumed it to be just another rail-watcher.

The man was standing on the side of the bank taking pictures of the bridge. He watched as Emily the Sterling Single puffed past James. Then he turned his attention away from the engines and toward the supports of the Viaduct. "One there, there, and there." He said to himself. He looked at his watch. The letter he had mailed to Aaron Sharp should be being placed in the post van by now.

James was pounding himself to pieces to keep up. The road had left the line so there was no telling if he was winning or loosing. when he could see the road it was empty, only making James want to go faster. When he reached his destination the lorries were nowhere to be seen.

_Did I win or have they come and gone?_ James wondered. He whistled to Molly the Claud Hamilton, who was pulling into the station. "Hello, James." She replied.

"Hello. Where have you been?"

"Running the midday stopping train." Molly told him. "Yourself?"

"Racing the lorries with some stone trucks." James replied breathlessly.

"Did you win?" Molly asked brightly.

"I don't know." James replied.

No one but Molly's guard saw five children step off the last coach and onto the platform.

"Thank you." The oldest one, Sharon, called to the guard. He waved and she pulled out her phone to look at a map.

Sharon was sixteen, her brother Micheal was thirteen, Jack and Judy were both ten, and Paddy was five. The had each selected what they wanted to keep and packed into one suitcase. All had their life savings (a combined total of fifteen pounds), Micheal had two shirts and some blue jeans, Jack had the same, Judy had her best dresses and her favorite shoes, Paddy had his _Railway Series _books, and Sharon had a picture of their family in a frame made by Paddy.

"Where are we, Sharon?" Micheal asked.

"It looks like we're in, Crovan's Gate." She replied.

"Is that near Barrow?" Paddy asked.

"No, Paddy." Sharon replied. "We passed it miles back."

Her brother's and sister groaned.

"Now what?" Demanded Jack and Judy.

"Now we wait for a train to Barrow." Sharon replied.

Suddenly Paddy brightened and pulled on Sharon's pant leg. "Did you say Crovan's Gate?"

"Yes." Sharon replied almost in disgust.

Paddy clapped. "Yay! That means we're on Sodor!"

"Sodor?" Micheal asked.

"That place in his story books." Sharon replied without thinking, then she looked around. She finally noticed the engine was a _steam _engine. Then she saw the poster advertising The North Western Railway.

Judy looked past the train. "James." She blurted.

"Oh my word we're on Sodor." Sharon said.

"So the stories are real?" Jack asked.

"Apearently." Sharon said.

"Can we stay?" Paddy pleaded.

Sharon didn't want to say no. "We really need to get to Grandpa." She said.

Paddy seemed disappointed.

"Hey." Sharon said. "This railway goes to Barrow, doesn't it? So you can still 'Thomas Trains' while we're staying with Grandpa."

Paddy clapped.

"Can we stay and watch the trains for a while?" Judy asked.

"We might have to." Sharon admitted.

They watched as James backed onto another train.

"Where are you going now?" Molly asked.

"To Barrow with these containers." James replied.

"Hey. We can ride to Grandpa." Jack said.

"We have to ask the guard first." Sharon reminded him. They walked over to the brakevan. "Hello." Sharon said. The guard ignored her. 'Um, we're on our way to Barrow to go live with our Grandpa, but we don't have enough money for the trip. See, our father is in Iran and he's supposed to be coming home soon and we want to be close when he does. We'd stay with our mother but she died giving birth to Paddy, so we've had to stay with our great aunt..."

"And she's retched!" Micheal interrupted.

Sharon thumped him and went on. "There you go. So all things considered we decided to run away. Please can we ride on your train?"

By now the guard had a tear in his eye which he wiped with his shirt. "Of course, kids. Come aboard."

"Thank you so much, Sir." Sharon said as Paddy hugged the guard's leg.

"It's nothing. Do you mind me asking your father's name?"

"Lieutenant Aaron Sharp." Sharon answered.

* * *

That evening, on the other side of Sodor, Thomas and Percy were shunting post vans. The platform was full of crates and boxes and mail bags. The Fat Controller had been right about extra work, evidenced by the extra vans. This train was one of the longest they could remember. His signal showed 'line clear' and Percy set off. He loved running at night. The stars and moon lit his way, the air was cool, and all was peaceful. He was having a splendid run. Soon he was approaching the level crossing. He was expecting the gates to be open so he could sail threw, but it wasn't. Percy watched as the gates closed before him. He applied his brakes as a white Ford transit van raced across the line. Once it was gone the gates opened and Percy could set off again. "Was that...? No it couldn't be. He was sent packing years ago." Percy said to himself.

In the morning he was taking on coal along side Thomas. "I say, Thomas. I think I saw The White Van last night at the level crossing."

"The White Van?" Thomas blurted. "Surely they haven't brought him back."

"Well his firm can send him wherever they like." Said Toby.

"Well he better not cross The Fat Controller again." Percy said.

"You can say that again. Anyway it would figure if he came back the same time as those horrid lorries." Thomas said.

"Ugh! He has!" Percy said.

The engines looked to the road and saw The White Van off in the distance gaining on Bertie the Bus. The White Van accelerated and whipped around Bertie, just missing the car that was in the other lane.

"Hey! Watch it!" Bertie yelled.

"Try speeding up!" The White Van returned.

"At least that jerk isn't a threat." Toby said.

"He's just annoying." Thomas said.

* * *

Thomas steamed into The Big Station with Annie and Clarabel.

"Hello, Thomas." Said a voice.

"Hello, Alfie." Thomas replied.

Alfie Dancer was a cleaner at the main shed. He had worked for the railway for a year, and was showing a lot of promise. Alfie was liked by all the engines and station staff. He could very well have had a sparkling career on the rails, but he was only working to put himself through school.

Thomas most of all dreaded the day he graduated and left. "What's going on in The Fat Controller's office?" Thomas asked.

Alfie tried to whisper. "You didn't hear this from me but that new consultant, Mr. Simpton, thinks we're going to have an attack pretty soon."

"How could he know that?" Thomas asked suspiciously.

"He's an expert." Alfie shrugged. "That's why he's here, but between you and me, I don't care for him much. There's something, I don't know, dark about him. Like he's hiding something."

"I know what you mean." Thomas agreed.

Just then Simpton stepped onto the platform. He had his iPad in hand and was steadily reading emails.

Alfie shuddered. "Like watching the devil at work." He remarked.

A second later someone Thomas hadn't seen before stepped out of the office.

"Thank you for the story Mr. Simpton. I hope we can continue our talk about photography very soon." He said.

"As do I, Mr. Dreswick." Simpton replied. "I hope your readers will be interested in my little ideas. Good day."

"And a good day to you." Dreswick replied. He turned and walked over to Thomas and Alfie. "Hey Alfie."

"Hey Nick." Alfie replied. "Oh. Nick, this is Thomas. Thomas, Nick Dreswick."

"Hello." Thomas said.

"Hello." Nick said. "I'm the new editor of _Real Engines Magazine. _Sir Topham Hatt just hired me this morning, thanks to Alfie."

"It was nothing." Alfie said. "I just mentioned to the Station Master that I knew the perfect man and he got word to The Fat Controller. By the way, now that you're part of the Railway, start calling Sir Topham Hatt 'The Fat Controller' around the staff and engines."

Nick shrugged. "So The Fat Controller contacted me and asked if I was interested in writing a magazine for the North Western. I told him I was going to college for journalism and he offered to help with my education in exchange for my doing the magazine. How could I refuse?"

"Congratulations." Thomas said. "How do you know Alfie?"

The two laughed. "We were practically raised together." Nick replied.

"This man is like a brother to me." Alfie said. "I would trust him with my life."

Suddenly Nick had an idea. "Hey how about a picture of you leaning on Thomas for my first cover. A cleaner along side an icon of Sodor."

"Excellent idea." Alfie replied as he and Thomas posed.

* * *

Sharon Sharp and her various siblings were just arriving at their Grandpa's house in Barrow-in-Furness.

"It's been forever since we've seen him." Micheal said.

"Yeah, but where else can we go?" Sharon told him. She rang the door bell and they waited.

David Sharp opened the door and was astonished. "Sharon." He said. "And Micheal. And Jack and Judy and Paddy. Come here!"

They assembled into a group hug. It was the happiest any of them had been in ages.

"What are ya doing here?" David replied. "Your Aunt didn't call and say you were coming."

Everyone looked away.

"Well," Sharon began. "We heard that Dad was coming home, and that he'd probably be arriving in Barrow before too long, and..." she looked up at her Grandpa, who had a look in his eye that said he knew everything. "We ran away here." She blurted and looked up at him.

"I'd run away too if I had to stay with that miserable old cow." He said without missing a beat. "All the same I think we'd better call and tell her you're here. She's probably worried sick."

"Not likely." Micheal said to himself.

David went off to call his sister while Jack and Judy sat down on the coach.

"We actually made it." Judy said.

"After ten trains, two busses and countless time on foot." Jack put in.

Sharon sat listening to Grandpa on the phone.

"Yes, I have the kids. -Well their father _is _coming home from Iran, -It _is_ a big deal. -Don't give me that! -No I'll not make them go back! -You don't have the bottle! -Maybe because you're a rotten old trout. -Well send them then. -And a good day to you too!" And he slammed down the phone. He walked into the living room, all smiles. "Good news. Your aunt is sending your stuff so you can stay forever!"

"Yay!" Paddy clapped.

"Yes!" Jack and Judy high-fived.

"Alright." Micheal nodded.

"Was she mad?" Sharon asked.

"She certainly was." Her Grandpa replied.

"Good, then every things alright." Sharon said with relief

"Hey, I've got an idea." David said. "Why don't we walk down to the station and check out some trains?"

"Sounds like a plan." Micheal said.

"Count us in." Said Jack.

"I wanna come. I wanna come." Paddy said.

"Of course you can come." David said.

"Lets go." Sharon said excitedly. She was actually happy. She hadn't been happy since her father went to Iran. It was like having a new lease on life. Jack and Judy played the whole way. Paddy jumped in all the puddles. It was only two blocks to the station. They could hear an engine whistle in the yard.

"Steam whistle." Sharon said to herself.

"It certainly is." her Grandpa told her.

"I didn't dream it." She whispered.

"Didn't dream what?" David asked.

Sharon shook her head. "Yesterday, when were coming here. We came in on passenger train pulled by a big yellow engine. We passed Barrow and ended up on The Island of Sodor." She couldn't believe it. "So much had happened. I thought I dreamt it."

Her Grandpa shook his head. "You didn't dream it. Remember all those stories I told you from when I was station master?"

"I thought you made those up." Sharon admitted.

"I most certainly did not." He said. "Engines from Sodor would come in all the time. My favorite was Molly." They walked in silence a little ways. "You've had a lot on your mind since your father left, haven't you?"

She nodded. "Yes sir." "Now none of that 'Sir' stuff." He said lovingly, then he whispered. "It couldn't have been easy gettin' that lot here alive."

She smiled and shook her head. "No. But I still can't get over all this Sodor stuff. Do the trains really talk?"

"Aye. Some of my best conversations were with The Fat Controller's engines." He looked at his grand-daughter. "You always believed a little bit didn't you? I mean, an entire Island, even if it isn't on any maps..."

She thought about it. "I always wanted to." She said.

"Everyone does, deep down." Then he spoke up. "Remember, they're still engines so be careful."

"We will be, Grandpa." They all said.

"Remind me and I'll show some of my old pictures." He told Sharon.

She smiled. "I'd like that."

Soon they were standing on the platform watching the trains.

"Which ones are The Fat Controller's engines?" Paddy asked.

David laughed and pointed to a set of diesels. "Those two over there are his, and that little steamer over there." Presently there was a load whistle as the family walked to the top of the pedestrian bridge over the line.

Sharon pointed excitedly. "That's the engine we came here on."

David squinted and then smiled. "Well I'll be. It's Molly!" He took off his hat and waved.

"Hello Molly!"

She whistled in reply and rattled into the yard with a train of Troublesome Trucks.

"You want to go say hello?" He asked the kids.

"Can we?" They asked.

"I'll have to get permission, but I'm sure we can."

They ran down the walkway.

Paddy pulled on his pant leg. "Is she a Sodor engine?" He asked.

"Yes, she is."

"But she's not in any of the books." Paddy remarked.

"She was on the telly, Remember?" Judy told him.

Sharon took the kids to the freight yard. David caught up to them with his yard card and they got past the security guard. He led them to the water column where Molly was standing.

"Hello Molly." David called.

"David!" Molly blurted. "Long time no see. Who are these?"

David swelled with pride. "Molly, these are my grandkids: Sharon, Micheal, Jack, Judy and Paddy."

"Hello." Molly said brightly.

"She's the engine from the stories." Micheal remarked.

"Stories?" Molly asked.

"I've told the kids a few tales over the years." David explained.

Sharon shook her head. _She's talking! _She thought in amazement.

"It's so great to get a visit for a change." Molly said. "Everyone usually just looks for the engines The Thin Clergyman wrote about."

Sharon nodded. "I know feeling." She said sympathetically.

"Will you be staying with your Grandpa long?" Molly asked hopefully.

"We're moving in with him." Sharon said.

"Yep." David said. "They can come visit all the time."

Molly and Sharon exchanged excited glances.

Paddy watched as Molly let off steam. He jumped a little, but he wasn't scared. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "That was huge!"

David laughed to himself.

Jack and Micheal were looking around the yard. "I think we're gonna like it here." Jack said.

"I know I am." Judy cut in.

Sharon handed her phone to David. "Can you get a picture of me with Molly, please?" She pleaded.

"How do I work this?" David asked, baffled.

"Press the button that looks like a camera at the bottom." Sharon answered.

"There are no buttons." David informed her.

"It's on the screen." Molly told him.

He finally shot the picture of Sharon clinging to Molly's buffer.

He showed it to Sharon.

"Perfect! Thanks, Grandpa." She turned to Molly. "Check it out."

"Wonderful!" Molly agreed.

"Thank you very much." David said proudly.

The other kids were soon running back to the platform to watch more trains come in, but Sharon stayed behind.

"You comin' Sharon?" Micheal asked.

"In a minuet." Sharon replied as she made the picture her wallpaper.

David smiled. "Looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Thomas and Friends and associated characters are the property of the Awdry family/ Hit Entertainment

Jacko is the property of Incledon Clark

The original characters are owned by me

Please review

2

Alfie was sweeping out James' firebox in the yard.

"You sure build up a lot of ash." Alfie remarked.

"It's not my fault." James replied. "It's this coal. We got a bad shipment this time around."

"Thats the truth." Henry replied from the water column.

"At least you know there'll be another one soon." Alfie tried to comfort them.

"Not soon enough." James retorted.

There was a rumbling sound as two Horrid Lorries approached.

Alfie stepped to James' cab. "Can I use your shovel?" He asked the fireman.

The Fireman responded by handing him the shovel.

"Thanks." Alfie said as he scooped up a huge pile of ash. He waited for the first Lorry and when it was close enough he threw the ash.

James and Henry snickered as the lorry turned stripped grey.

The lorry driver shook his fist at Alfie and Alfie waved his hand in a gesture that screamed _I don't care _as he handed the shovel back. "Would you like me to grease the wheels and coupling rods while you get steam up?" He asked.

"That would be great, Alfie." The driver replied and handed him the grease gun. "Thanks."

"No problem." Alfie replied as he got to work.

James' steam was soon rising nicely.

Henry finished taking on water and had to go. "Well, must be off, lots to do. Bye, James. By, Alfie."

"Bye Henry." James and Alfie called.

"So what jobs are you doing now?" Alfie asked.

"Mostly odd jobs." James told him. "Hopefully I'll get to pull some passenger trains soon."

They watched Mark Simpton walk out of the car park.

"Do you think terrorists would really attack Sodor?" James asked.

"I don't know." Alfie answered. "They never have before, but they could easily start." He wiped some excess grease from James' running board. "Do you trust him?"

James had to think. "It's hard to say really. He keeps to himself mostly, but he seems decent enough."

Alfie frowned. "He seems like he's holding back, I just can't key in on what."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

Alfie shrugged. "It's like he knows something he's not telling The Fat Controller. I know he's a security consultant, but it seems to me that he sticks his nose in some odd places." He waved as Marklin puffed by with a train of vans, and wiped the grease off his hands. "All right, I have to go James. Look out for terrorists." He laughed.

"Will do." James replied with a smile.

* * *

"Worn out antique!" The White Van was harassing Percy, who was also feeling the effects of the low grade coal.

"Mindless twit!" Percy returned.

"Don't degrade yourself arguing with him, Percy." Thomas said as he backed onto Percy's train.

"I'm the one degrading myself by speaking to you steaming tea pots." The White Van returned.

"Why don't you tootle off then?" Percy shot back.

"I am. I actually have deliveries to make." The Van said. "Ta, ta."

Thomas was seething with furry. He'd wanted to blast that jerk but he didn't want to dignify him by responding. Suddenly his signal turned green. "Come on lets go!" He yelled to the trucks.

"Whats the rush? Whats the rush?" The demanded.

"We're goin to beat that stupid van to the Harbour." Thomas told them.

"To order us about like that." The trucks said. "Percy never even does that. We'll show him."

Thomas raced through the tunnel after The White Van. Thanks to the hill Thomas was able to make up distance he'd lost and soon The Van was behind him, but not by much.

The journey was mostly up-hill and the trucks decided to make trouble. "Hold back. Hold back." They said to each other.

Thomas charged the hill, he was beginning to feel the weight of the slate trucks.

A truck tried to slip on brakes but Thomas and the guard wouldn't let it.

"I'm gaining!" The White Van called.

"Gaining but not leading!" Thomas shot back.

At a bridge The Van had to stop at a red light while Thomas steamed on.

Thomas was remembering his long ago race with Bertie. Soon he'd be coming to the level crossing. Thomas sped up and sailed trough the crossing just before The Van got there.

"You're finished!" Thomas yelled.

There was the Harbour. "Brakes conductor, please." Thomas called.

The trucks saw their chance. "On! On! On!" The yelled. "Faster! Faster! Faster!" They surged forward pushing poor Thomas too fast into the Harbour yard.

"Horrors!" Thomas said as he closed eyes.

On the line ahead of him was a flatbed of oil drums being unloaded. The last crate was being lifted as Thomas slammed into it, bashing the flatbed into the buffers, crushing them, and banging into the oil drums. They bust open and oil cascaded over Thomas. He was still on the rails but he still felt hurt and humiliated.

Nick Dreswick arrived before The Fat Controller. "You do look a mess, Thomas." He said.

"Do I?" Thomas said flippantly.

Nick looked at Thomas with a calculating eye. "This could be in the magazine." He finally said.

"You wouldn't. Would you?" Thomas blurted.

"I don't know." Nick was only half toying with him. "The Fat Controller told me to be honest."

Thomas looked away. "I suppose, but does it have to be about me?"

Nick nodded. "Smile." He pulled out his camera and all Thomas could do was sit there.

To add to his dismay one of The Horrid Lorries arrived with a load of fruit.

"Well well, the little blue kettle has had an accident." He jeered. "Maybe you should stick to taking tourist and leave the real jobs with us."

Thomas seethed with fury.

When The Fat Controller arrived he was not happy. "The trucks caused your accident," He told Thomas. "but if you hadn't been racing vans you would have been going slow enough to handle them. Those speed limits are there for a reason." And he turned to leave.

When Thomas was finally cleaned it was past time for his train and Toby had to take it. Thomas was left to think of what he would do when next he saw The White Van, Jacko or a Lorry.

* * *

The Sharps were back at Barrow Station.

"Where are we going?" Micheal asked.

"To Tidmouth." David told him. "Your father's luggage got sent ahead of him so we have to go pick it up."

The kid's brightened. "Daddy's home?" Paddy asked excitedly.

"Just his luggage." Judy told him.

"At least it's something." Jack said optimistically.

Sharon was suddenly buzzing. "If his luggage is here Dad can't be far behind."

"He's supposed to be here at the end of the week." David said. "By Saturday he'll be sitting at Paddy's bed reading stories."

The kids could barely keep still as David purchased their tickets. When they boarded the train they couldn't stay in their seats.

Paddy was the most excited. "We're on Gordon's express!" He kept saying.

"This isn't the express anymore." Micheal kept trying to tell him.

"Let him think it." David told him. "At least he's right about it being Gordon's train."

Sharon just looked out the window. The thought of Dad coming home, starting over as a real family, living so close to a place she'd always thought was a fairy tale. To tell the truth she'd always loved the stories about The Fat Controller's Engines and loved reading them to Paddy, but the only steam engines that weren't in museums or on heritage railways had been scrapped. And talking trains was too much, but now one of her best friends was a train. She had had to grow up fast and take care of her brothers and sister, their aunt certainly wasn't doing it, but part of her had stayed a kid.

_Soon we'll be meeting Thomas._ She thought to herself. _I sound like Paddy._ She thought next. _Grandpa probably already has. _She bubbled at the thought.

"Have you ever ridden this train, Grandpa?" Judy asked.

"All the time." David replied. "Nothing beats riding behind a real steam engine." When all the other kids were occupied he whispered to Sharon. "Still in shock?" He asked.

Sharon shook her head. "No, just too happy to think clearly."

David put his arm around her. "You'll be happier when your father gets here, won't you?"

Sharon nodded. "That'll make it perfect." She pulled out a notebook and started writing.

"Whats that?" David asked.

"My new diary." Sharon told him. "Well, really its an old notebook I found in my room, but I use it as a diary. I'm writing about our trip to Tidmouth."

He looked at her diary. "There's a whole two pages about Molly." He said.

Sharon smiled. "I like Molly."

Every time they passed another train Sharon would take a picture, Jack and Judy would wave, and Paddy would shout out the name of the engine. "Henry!" came first, "James!" was at the next station, "Edward!" was at Welsworth, "Emily!" was coming out of the tunnel before The Big Station and "Thomas! Thomas! Thomas!" was at the platform opposite them. All the kids pressed against the window to look. When they got off the kids ran to Thomas.

"It's really Thomas!" Paddy blurted.

"Well who else were you expecting?" Thomas asked.

"Hello Thomas." David called. "See you've met my grandkids."

"Hello Mr. Sharp." Thomas said. "I thought they looked familiar."

"These are Sharon, Micheal, Jack, Judy and Paddy. They're big fans of yours. Kids, this is Thomas."

"Welcome to Sodor." Thomas said brightly.

Before he could say anything else Paddy started jumping up and down. "Get a picture of me with Thomas!" He pleaded with Sharon.

"I want a picture with Thomas!" Judy blurted.

"Us too!" Micheal and Jack cut in.

Sharon held up her phone,

"Wait." Paddy said. "You and Grandpa aren't in the picture."

David stepped over while Sharon looked around finally she saw someone very close by with their back turned. "Excuse me," Alfie Dancer turned to face her.

Sharon was taken back by how gorgeous he was. She almost forgot the picture, but she knew her siblings wanted it so she had to get it. "Um, um, would you mind taking a picture of us with Thomas?" She stammered. "Please." She added quickly.

Alfie grinned and Sharon nearly passed out. "Sure, no problem."

"It's for my little brother." She volunteered suddenly not wanting to sound like a little girl who watched _Thomas and Friends_.

"Cool." Alfie declared as Sharon posed with her family. He took the picture and handed Sharon her phone back. "Beautiful." He said. "The picture." He added hastily, but looking at her surrounded by clouds of steam, her red hair flowing in the wind, that cute little smile, he was really thinking of her.

"Thanks." Sharon said as she took her phone.

As she expected he turned away, his deep brown eyes sparkling as he did.

David looked at his watch. "Oh. We need to go kids. Sorry, Thomas, you know how it is."

"Of course." Thomas replied. "Good bye and come again soon."

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Paddy pleaded.

"Sorry," David said. "but somebody has to pick up your father's luggage."

They started for the station building with Sharon looking around for the stranger who had taken their picture. _Oh well. _She thought. _He was probably just a tourist visiting Sodor anyway. _It was her first sad thought since they'd moved in with Grandpa.

Meanwhile Alfie was pacing the platform.

"Calm down can't you?" Thomas said. "You'll wear out the platform."

Alfie looked at Thomas. "It's that girl." He answered. "I think I'm in love."

"You don't even know her." Thomas remarked.

"I know, and I never will." Alfie said. "I bet she was some tourist who'll never come back to Sodor, let alone Tidmouth."

"She's the granddaughter of an ex-station master who lives in Barrow and is comming back in one week to pick up her father." Thomas told him.

"Yea, but I don't even know her name." Alfie blurted.

"It's Sharon Sharp." Thomas volunteered.

"But she'd never fall for some engine cleaner." Alfie said.

"You don't have problems with other girls." Thomas told him.

"Others girl aren't her." He said.

"Go after her, you twit!" Thomas finally said.

Alfie looked at Thomas as if trying to decide how to respond. He just shook his head and went to sweep out the pits in the shed.

The Sharps were just arriving at the desk.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"We're here to pick up some luggage for Aaron Sharp." David replied.

Mark Simpton was just passing when he heard the name Aaron Sharp. He stopped dead in his tracks and clutched the letter to that person that had been returned to sender.

"I have this being picked up by a David Sharp." The clerk said.

"That would be me." David replied.

"Relation?" The clerk asked.

"Father." David said.

Simpton's eyes flashed at this news.

"Seems in order." The clerk said. "You can pick up the luggage and go."

"Thank you." David said.

Simpton watched in the shadows. _Those kids must be his._ He reasoned.

The Sharps walked out with Aaron's bags.

Simpton watched them leave the station. He looked at his watch. He was very nearly late for a meeting. _Must keep up appearances. _He reminded himself.

Edward was shunting a coach off of Gordon's train. It was for people going to places on Edward's branch line. The platform was full of people. A porter was doing his best with three cumbersome suitcases.

* * *

"Do be careful!" A woman snapped. "Those are my best clothes."

The porter mumbled something under his breath.

She looked at him and the engines in disgust. _Filthy things._ She thought. _Why didn't I fly?_ She eyed Edward and Gordon. _I'd love to see them bought out by a bus line. _"Daphne Madison." She answered her phone. "Alice dear. How are you? -I've been sent to Ffarquar. -Don't I know it. -How do I know? -Yes, but at least I don't have to worry about those kids any more. -If Older Brother thinks he can do better let him. -Please. It's a dream come true. -Well of coarse I gave him trouble when he told me. -Well I don't have time for those brats. -I can't just pause my career as a Magistrate. -I didn't get where I am by being a Care Bear, did I? -I'd imagine thats why they sent me to the land of steam and whistles. Wouldn't you love to see all those rails paved over? -My day is better just for having thought of it. -Well with proper lobbying anythings possible. -It would be my greatest triumph. -Let me go, dear, I've got to get to the taxi. -Love to Austin. Bye." She hung up and put the phone in her purse as she stepped into the taxi. Her taxi ride was spent on memories of family summers in Sodor. They had inspired her brother to become a station master. He'd been thirty-one at the time and she was only ten herself. She never much cared for the Island or its engines.

"It's just as retched as I remember." She muttered.

"What was that, Miss?" The Cabbie asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

When she got to her hotel she looked out the window to Thomas' terminus. She could see a train arriving.

"I see they managed to clean Percy." Daphne Madison said with a smirk. She thought back to when she was sixteen and had given the little engine a new coat of paint. For a few days Percy had worn added gold and baby blue stripes. He'd also acquired a name plate saying "Starlight Express."

"Oh. I do wish I could see poor James." She said. That same summer she'd thrown party poppers into James' tender during a trip to Tidmouth. Before he knew what had happened the Fireman had filled his engine with sparklers. Maybe she did have a little fun as a teenager. That was twenty-four years ago. She checked her schedule on her Kindle Fire. The conference she'd been sent there for didn't take up near all her time. She smiled deviously, running down the list of engines and things she had done to them. Edward, Henry, Toby, Molly, she had pulled something on all of them.

She thought back to that 1988 spring day when she was in Barrow to visit her brother on his first day at work. Molly was in the yard and Daphne had decided to cut her water line and dislodged brake pipe before she went home that evening. The next day Molly was unable to move, let alone pull a train. As the crew fixed these little problems they also found that someone had made off with Molly's head lamps and loosened the coupling rods.

"I can't believe I never got caught." She laughed. There was one incident at night when she was spray painting Henry and her brother caught her, but she lied her way out of that one easily.

She looked out the window to the engines in the station. "Watch out, Puffballs."

The engines had no idea she was there.

Thomas was feeling better after his mishap and was now steaming through the country side with Annie and Clarabel. Percy was still a little stuffed up, but could pull trains and was getting back to work. Toby was down at the Harbour helping shunting trucks from ships for James to take away. They were determined not to be beat by the lorries.

On the other side of the Railway, Molly was backing onto her usual midday run.

Sharon was there watching from the platform. She wasn't allowed to help but she could talk to Molly while she got ready.

"When is your aunt sending your things?" Molly asked.

"Supposedly this week." Sharon replied. "It would figure if she didn't send them at all." She watched as Molly's Fireman coupled her to the train. Then she had to turn and catch Judy. "Where do you think you're going?" She demanded.

"To see the trains." Judy replied as if it should have been obvious.

"You don't run on platforms." Sharon scolded. "If you trip and fall you could hit the rails and get run over by one of those trains."

"Alright." Judy huffed, and she stormed away.

Sharon shook her head.

Molly let off steam, surprising Sharon. "Sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright." Sharon said. "When are you leaving?"

"In a few minuets." Molly replied. "I wont be back untill tonight."

Sharon frowned playfully. "I'll be here." She said.

Just then Molly's signal showed line clear and she had to leave. "Bye Sharon."

"Bye Molly." Sharon waved as Molly pulled away. She walked to the station entrance where her Grandpa was standing. "Grandpa, where do I go to ask for a job?"

"A job where?" He asked.

"Here at the station." Sharon answered. "I'm thinking of becoming a part time cleaner."

David smiled. "I'll put in a word with the station master. He's an old friend of mine." He looked at her, thinking of the past. "You are nothing like your aunt."

She cocked her head. "What do you mean?" She asked, happy that she wasn't like her aunt.

"Your best friend is a steam engine. Your aunt hated the engines. She thought I didn't know that she would go into the yards and paint graffiti all over the place. I did turn her in once, but she wiggled out of it by denying everything and acting like the victim."

Sharon looked off. "That sounds like her."

David nodded in disgust. "Her favorite targets were always Molly and Thomas."

"Why?"

"Well Molly because she was my favorite one, and Thomas because, well, she hated him most."

"Why did she hate them so much?" Sharon asked.

David sighed. "There was an incident. We could never get her to move on."

Sharon watched his face and decided not to press the issue.

David shrugged. "But thats all in the past anyway. We're here and she's far away in Bisbrooke."

They walked off to the station master's office.

When Molly returned to the shed that evening Sharon was waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Molly asked in surprise.

"I'm the new apprentice cleaner." Sharon replied as she climbed up to polish Molly's brasswork.

"Thats fantastic!" Molly said. "Maybe next you'll become a driver."

Sharon laughed. "Thats quite a step up." She said. "I don't think it'll happen over night."

The driver had been listening all the while. He'd been telling Sharon about how to operate an engine when she was in the yard and was impressed by how fast she learned. "No," He said, "But if Mr. Sharp'll let you you're welcome to ride in the cab anytime you want."

Sharon and Molly were both excited by this. "How about Tomorrow?" Sharon asked just as David stepped into the shed to see her at work.

"Sounds fine to me." He said.

"Oh, thank you." Sharon said as she leapt off Molly and hugged him.

In the morning Molly was getting ready for a run to Tidmouth, with Sharon on the footplate. She wave to her family as they pulled out of the station.

"Good luck." David called.

"Thanks Grandpa." Sharon called back.

When they were out on the main line The Driver stepped back. "Would you like to drive the train, Miss Sharp?" He asked.

Sharon laughed.

"I'm serious." The Driver said. "I've told you what to do and it's not as if you're alone. Now see how it feels."

Sharon stepped up and put her hand on the throttle.

"The biggest thing is to make sure to watch signals and make sure there's nothing on the line." The Driver told her.

Sharon kept a close watch on the track and signals, but she was also having the time of her life.

She whistled to Henry as he rolled past. Then they came to the Viaduct. Sharon looked out the window and was amazed. The view was spectacular! She could barely take her eyes off it. "You can see for miles." She whispered. The Driver and Fireman nodded as the train raced on.

Molly was having fun as well. Sharon was doing an excellent job and the yellow engine was impressed.

They reached the Big Station five minuets ahead of schedule.

"Well done, my dear." Molly congratulated as she came to a nice, smooth stop. She was uncoupled and moved to a coal hopper to take on coal and let Sharon grease her moving parts.

Sharon jumped down from the cab and instantly bumped into someone.

"Sorry. You!" She and Alfie said in unison. They were both shocked and it showed.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Sharon said at the same time Alfie said "I can't believe you're back in Tidmouth." They were quiet for a second. "I'm Alfie." He said exactly when she said "I'm Sharon." They laughed nervously.

"Umm, what are you doing here?" Alfie asked.

"I just drove the train." Sharon said. "I'm a new cleaner and The Driver let me ride in the cab.."

Alfie nodded. He was nervous and that was new for him. "I'm a cleaner too but I've never driven on the main line."

Sharon smiled. "But you're on the cover of the magazine." She pointed out.

Alfie nodded modestly. "Friends with the editor." He said. Then he looked at his watch. "Wow. I have _got _to go but..."

Sharon already had a piece of paper in her hand. "Here's my number. Call me." She said.

Alfie took the paper and handed her one. "Okay. Here's mine. Promise I'll call you tonight."

Just then a black Friary raced into the Port. A dark figure jumped out just as it slammed into a stack of fuel drums and ignited. Soon flames were spreading across the dock.

Thomas sprang into action. There was a train of coal trucks in a siding near the fire. Thomas tried to shunt them out of the way but some caught fire and a dock worker hurried to uncouple what he could. Thomas managed to pull three clear, but lost ten. The shunter received a burn on his hand but was other wise unhurt. All of a sudden the wind picked up. Flames rose and caught a warehouse.

"Whats in there?" Sharon asked.

"Fish, mail, etcetera, but most importantly fireworks." Alfie said.

Just as he said so rockets burst through the roof and into the air.

Edward had been standing near by and was trapped.

Gordon steamed over and his fireman pulled out the hose for cleaning the cab and cleared an opening. "Go for it, Edward!" Gordon said.

Edward steamed out just in time. Gordon lurched back just as flames burst through the wall.

Another explosion went off and Cranky fell to the ground, narrowly missing The White Van.

The fire brigade arrived and set to work.

Sharon watched flames spread toward a line of D. Fusit gunpowder vans next to an ocean liner, _The Roxstar._

Sharon felt a rush of panic. "_Roxstar? _That's ship my Dad's on!" Without thinking she leapt into Molly's cab.

Alfie jumped in after her just as she started Molly rolling.

"What are you doing?" Alfie asked.

"Get that hose out." Sharon ordered.

Alfie obeyed. "Whats going on?"

"We have to move those vans!" Sharon said. "We can use Molly's hose to stop some of the flames as we pass.

Alfie nodded and turned the tap so water shot out against the flames.

"Sorry Molly." Sharon said.

"It's okay." Molly said bravely. "I wanted to help anyway." Really she was terrified but this was what Sodor engines did in emergencies.

"Good thing she just filled up." Alfie remarked.

Sharon was positioning Molly to stand between _The Roxstar _and the fire. She could hear the sound of distant gunpowder vans exploding one by one.

The managed to push the vans clear dust as a dangerously close workman's hut erupted.

Alfie calmly doused the building as they rolled past. It helped but not by much.

Some workman ran to jump into Molly's cab and away from the fire.

When they were far enough away Sharon stopped the train and Alfie ran to see what else he could do.

He found Nick Dreswick trying to get pictures for the magazine.

"Isn't this a little dangerous?" Alfie asked.

"Maybe." Nick replied as he put down the camera and raced to help a worker that had fallen.

Alfie stomped out a small flame that was starting up.

"Give me a hand with this!" Nick called.

Alfie sprang to his friend's side to help him push flaming crates into the water away from the fallen man.

Just then a burning wall began to give way.

Without thinking Nick pushed Alfie out of the way.

Alfie barely had time to look up as the building collapsed on top of Nick. "Nick!" Alfie yelled as Sharon ran to his side. "Help me pull him out." Alfie said.

Sharon leaped into action and started moving bricks and clearing a path for Alfie. When Alfie had hold of him she grabbed on and helped him pull Nick out.

"Stay with me, Nick!" Alfie ordered.

Nick's eyes opened slowly. "Alfie." He whispered.

"It's alright." Alfie lied.

"Where's my camera?" Nick asked.

"It's right here." Alfie said with tears in his eyes.

Nick looked over to Sharon and smiled. "An angel." He mumbled and closed his eyes. His breath escaped with a hiss and his head sank back.

Alfie moaned loudly and put his head on Sharon's shoulder. "He was my best friend!" Alfie cried.

Sharon held him and said nothing.

He put her arms around her and just kept crying.

She looked up toward the dock. She couldn't see any of the ships, but she saw the blast when one exploded and just knew it was _The Roxstar._ Her eyes brimmed with tears, but she had to cling to hope that her father had gotten off. She had to be strong for Alfie.

In another part of the Harbour, Mark Simpton was just appearing on the scene. The first he'd known of the fire was a blast he'd heard from his office. Now he was walking around surveying the fire. He watched as a ship was torn in half by a blast in it's hull. He looked to where James was shunting burning oil vans into an isolated siding. Then he saw a fire engine putting out a fire in a warehouse where The Horrid Lorries had been left by their drivers.

The Lorries were in a pitiful tizzy.

"This looks like the end." Lorry Two said calmly.

"Don't be daft!" Lorry One snapped. "The Fire Brigade is outside, aren't they?"

"But they left us." Lorry Two told him.

As if to prove his point, a burning support bean fell to the ground in front of them.

"See. It's over."

"Wait, I feel air." Lorry Three said.

There was a hiss as some of the flames died. The wall in front of them fell in a pile of ashes. They could see the way out but they still couldn't move without their drivers.

the Fire Brigade kept battling the flames until the Lorries were out of danger.

Simpton stepped into the freight terminal. There were some containers, some vans, and a line of ballast trucks. Off in the far corner were two fuel wagons and a tar wagon. He looked out of the window. Much of the fire was out, but much was still burning, and the damage was done. He stepped onto the dock to look for _The Roxstar._ It was still there. The ship that exploded had not been this one. He kicked over an oil barrel and walked away. Oil would spill, spread across the dock, the fumes would light and hopefully ignite something near the liner dock. Goodbye _Roxstar._

When the fire was out Sharon and Alfie waited by Nick's body untill it was picked up. Alfie had calmed down by now, but he was still visibly shaken.

"I'm so sorry." Sharon said.

Alfie looked down. "It wasn't your fault. Thanks for helping me. Sorry about your dad."

Edward puffed past with a train of destroyed trucks.

Sharon looked to the liner dock. Her view was blocked but it didn't matter. "Maybe he got off." She said, and couldn't fight the tears anymore. "He wasn't due in till next Friday! He comes home early and the ship he's on blows up!"

Now it was Alfie's turn to comfort her. He put his arm around her and she buried her face in his chest. There were no words he could say. They'd both lost alot.

Mark Simpton walked past and Alfie suddenly found words. "Hey!" He yelled. "If you're such an expert, why couldn't you stop this?"

Simpton shrugged and walked over casually. "Whose to say this was an attack?"

Alfie gestured to the docks. "A Friary comes slamming into the docks and hits an oil drum. Hmm. Now what does that sound like?"

"A very rich drunk." Simpton said coldly.

Alfie's eyes flashed with anger until Sharon put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's no use." She said.

Alfie snarled and let her lead him away.

Simpton put on his sunglasses and glared at the two teens as they walked to where Molly was standing.

"I'm gonna have to go." Sharon said. "Catch you later."

Alfie grabbed her hand. "Bye." He kissed it.

Sharon giggled. "Bye." She waved as Molly pulled away.

"You and Alfie?" Molly asked with a smile.

"Oh, be quiet." Sharon returned, also with a smile.

When they were back over the viaduct her thoughts turned to her father. _Why did he have to come back today? _She sat down and looked out. When she got home her Grandpa met her at the door.

"Sharon! Come in, quick!" He told her

"Daddy's on the phone!" Paddy told her.

* * *

Alfie was on his way to The Fat Controller's office.

The receptionist watched him storm to the door. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

Alfie replied by bursting into the office.

"As I was saying, I think this was just a drunk who went into the wrong place." Simpton was telling The Fat Controller.

They turned around in surprise to see Alfie standing in the door. "Sir, you have to let me replace Nick Dreswick."

Simpton stood. "What is the meaning of these?" He demanded.

The Fat Controller rose. "I believe it is my place to ask that." He said. "Well, Mr. Dancer?"

Alfie nodded to The Fat Controller and smiled at Simpton. "Pardon my bursting in, Sir, but Nick was my best friend, and I'd like to do the magazine as a way to honor him."

Simpton leaned on the desk. "Sir, you can't give it to him just because he was friends with the former editor."

The Fat Controller raised his hand. "And you can not tell me what to do in my own office." He said. Simpton glared and sat down. "Now, Mr. Dancer, I am not fond of people bursting into my office, but you are very popular with my staff, my engines, and frankly with me. I can understand your feelings. Nick's grandfather was a friend of my grandfather. I think you doing the magazine is a fine idea. Of course we'll have to negotiate."

"Of course, Sir." Alfie said with a grateful smile.

"Tell me how old are you?"

"Seventeen, Sir."

"And Mr. Dreswick was...?"

"Twenty, Sir."

The Fat Controller smiled. "If I remember correctly you were both only with me till you got out of college."

"Yes Sir." Alfie answered.

"And, unlike Mr. Dreswick, you are still in secondary school?"

"Yes Sir."

The Fat Controller nodded. "Then I'll have you a long time. Good day, Mr. Dancer."

"Good day, Sir." And Alfie left the room.

"And you, Mr. Simpton," The Fat Controller said. "are a consultant. Nothing more. I make the final decisions, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir." Simpton replied, abashed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Thomas and Friends and associated characters are the property of the Awdry family/ Hit Entertainment

Jacko is the property of Incledon Clark

The original characters are owned by me

Please review

3

The engines were all on edge after the fire.

Percy was especially worried. "Alfie says he thinks it was a terrorist attack." He said.

"But Mr. Simpton says it wasn't." Thomas said. "And he's the expert."

"Well do you trust him or our Alfie?" Percy said.

Thomas looked around. "I suppose you're right, but terrorists on Sodor?"

"Attacks can happen anywhere." Toby reminded him.

Just then Percy reversed to the coal bunker. As he entered the siding the rails parted beneath his wheels and he crunched into the ties. "See!" He peeped.

"Terrorists don't split rails, Percy." Thomas said. "They do bombs and things like that."

"Well someone's been tampering with this siding." Percy persisted.

They didn't see Daphne Madison siting on the platform trying not to laugh.

Thomas shunted to the other coal bunker. He put on his brakes but he still hit the buffers. It was just a tap, but they collapsed into a pile of coal. Thomas was unhurt but speechless. "Um, maybe something odd is going on." He stammered.

"Told you so." Percy muttered.

Daphne laughed to herself and walked away.

* * *

Lorry Three was racing down the road.

Henry was right beside him with a train of vans heading for the mainland.

The Lorry and his driver were both watching Henry instead of the road and swerved into the verge.

Henry laughed and kept going. He didn't see the Lorry roll too near the line and get clipped by one of his vans.

The Lorry was flung sideways and rolled four times before stopping upside down.

Meanwhile Lorry Two was in the mountains heading for St. Machon's Cave. It was driving far above the speed limit and missed a turn, which sent it down the side of the mountain. Luckily a tree was there to catch it before it could fall very far.

Lorry One was at Brendam Docks collecting a load of China Clay. It drove into a mud bank and sank so low that mud got into it's engine. It hoped no one had seen, but Edward was at the station laughing himself silly.

One by one they were rescued and returned to their garage for Jacko to haul them to a repair shop. "Fancy me having to tow you lot!" Jacko growled annoyedly.

"Shut your face!" Lorry One ordered. "We didn't ask for this."

"Touchy, touchy." Jacko replied.

Then they all went quiet.

A magistrate was standing outside the shop.

"Isn't that...?" Lorry Two started.

"It's Daphne Madison." Jacko answered.

"Isn't she...?"

"The coldest magistrate in the UK." Daphne replied proudly. She surveyed the lorries. "I knew you three would mess up sooner or later." She looked at Jacko. "Still behaving yourself? No more trying to steal railway bridges?"

Jacko blushed. "Um, I..."

"Save it." She cut him off. "The magistrates of the districts you wrecked in were inclined to throw the book at you, but I persuaded them to be lenient."

The lorries looked at her in shock.

"Don't look so surprised." She told them. "I'm only cold when I want to be." She smirked. "As long as I'm on Sodor I'm the only magistrate you need worry about. I can be very friendly with whoever I need to be." She looked around. "You four rejects are owned by the same company, correct?"

"Yes Ma'am!" They answered in unison. "Folaway Shipping Service."

"Good. That company is the main competitor of the North Western Railway, and I want you to run them into the dust. To do that you'll need to start performing better!" She stomped her foot when she said 'better.' "I can make my colleagues more forgiving, or I can make them much, much less forgiving."

The lorries gulped.

"That said, I better see results soon. Don't let me down boys." Daphne said icily and put her sunglasses on.

"Yes Ma'am!" The lorries replied hastily.

"Good." Daphne said as she walked away.

* * *

Alfie was at the docks interviewing workers. "Did you see the car come into the yard?" He asked.

The dock worker nodded. "Yes, I was standing right where I am now, and I heard this loud whirring sound. The oil barrels were all stacked up over there, and the car came screaming in and hit the barrel, and it all went up in flames."

Alfie wrote all this down. "Did you see anything else at all. I'd like any little detail you can remember."

The dock worker thought. "Well, I did see a man jump out of the car. The sun was in my eyes, so I don't what he looked like."

Alfie wrote hurriedly. "Would oil normally explode on impact like that?" He asked.

The worker shook his head. "Not unless one or more of them was leaking. Now if one _was_ leaking and some got into the motor and if the motor was hot, then it would explode."

Alfie kept writing. "Now, in your opinion, does this seem like just a drunk who lost control of his car, or something darker?"

The worker brushed his hair with his hand. "Well, in my experience, drunks don't have the presence of mind to jump out of a car when it's about to hit something. Even if they did, they certainly wouldn't role when they landed like this man did. Now if you mean 'was it a terrorist attack', that's harder to say. A terrorist would be more likely to strap a bomb to himself and step into the station building, but it could be someone else who had a grudge against the Railway."

Alfie wrote that down. "Thank you very much Sir. Good day." He walked toward the torched freight terminal and took pictures of the debris. "Accident my foot." He remarked.

* * *

Mark Simpton was in his office reading the latest edition of _Real Engines Magazine._ The cover was a tribute to former editor Nick Dreswick. The main story was about the fire at Tidmouth. He read the closing statement aloud. "Simpton refused an interview, but this reporter suspects more than a rich man that couldn't hold his liquor." He flipped back to see who had written the story. "Editor Alfie Dancer." The picture was of the young man from the harbour, and The Fat Controller's office. He put the magazine down on his desk and walked to the window. He watched Marklin shunting a breakdown crane. "Alfie Dancer." He whispered.

* * *

Micheal was counting the coaches on a Northern Rail train. "Three, four..."

"Twenty-two." Judy cut in, laughing.

"Judy!" Micheal said. "If you're gonna act like a five-year-old go play with Paddy."

Paddy was running up and down the steps on a pedestrian bridge. He was getting ready to start over again when David leaned down and picked him up. "Didn't I tell you not to run in the middle of a crowd?" He asked.

"Yes, grandpa." Paddy replied.

"Where's Jack?" David asked.

"He's with Sharon taking pictures of trains comming in." Micheal told him.

David nodded. "Come on, lets go find 'em." He said.

"I know where they are." Judy volunteered. "Follow me." She led them down the pavement till the found Sharon and Jack perched on a fence near the line watching trains speed in.

"There you are." David remarked. "Get any good pictures?"

"Tons!" Sharon replied excitedly. "This is the best train watching place in the world."

David laughed. "Well you can come back latter, but your stuff just arrived at the house."

Before he could finish the kids were running toward home.

They reached the house and started tearing into boxes.

"My trains!" Paddy exclaimed, pulling out a Wooden Railway Wilbert.

"My laptop!" Judy said.

"My Bible." Sharon whispered.

Soon they were all in their rooms putting their things away. Sharon was the first to come down.

"I guess this means you're here to stay." David said.

Sharon smiled. "I guess."

"Lucky it's a big house." David remarked. "Did you get everything set up the way you want it?"

Sharon nodded and hugged her Grandpa. "I can't believe Dad wasn't on _The Roxstar. _So it made _two_ trips a fortnight?"

"Yes it _does._" David answered. "Stopping all over Europe and the U.K.. Your father is comming in on the second trip."

Sharon was confused. "But _The Roxstar _sank in the fire, didn't it?"

David shook his head. "Nope. She is now safely on her way to the Isle of Man."

Sharon looked off in disbelief. "But I was so sure..." Her voice trailed off.

"I know." David told her. "But everything's alright. Your Dad'll be here before you know it."

There was a knock at the door. David opened the door for Alfie.

"Hello Mr. Sharp." Alfie said respectfully.

"Alfie! Come in, come in." David said.

Alfie stepped in and hugged Sharon. "Hey." He said. "I can't believe it didn't dawn on me that you were related to _the _David Sharp." He told her.

Sharon looked at him. "You know each other?"

"He helped me get my job." Alfie said with admiration. "Plus he's a legend on the Railway."

David smiled. "It was nothing. I know potential when I see it, and Alfie had it, and he's certainly proven me right. As far as I'm concerned, Alfie's part of the family."

Alfie almost blushed. "Thank you, Sir."

David put his hand on Alfie's shoulder. "There is no one else I would rather trust with my granddaughter."

The kids giggled. "Hey, wanna see the new pictures on my phone?" Sharon asked.

"More train pictures?" Alfie asked.

"Of course." Sharon said as she pulled out her phone and showed off her work. "Maybe you could use them in your magazine." Sharon was joking.

"That's not a bad idea." David said.

"He's right, you know." Alfie agreed.

Sharon looked at them. "I was kidding!" She said. "They're not good enough for other people to see."

"There as good as anything else in the mag." Alfie told her.

Sharon looked at her pictures. "You think so?"

"Yes." David and Alfie both said.

Sharon shrugged. "Okay." She said nervously.

Just then the rest of the kids came running down the stairs. "Alfie's here." Paddy said.

"Hey Paddy." Alfie said.

Paddy ran to Alfie and grabbed his leg.

Sharon picked up a copy of _Real Engines _from the coffee table. "You did a great job on this, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Yes." David agreed. "Do you really think that dock fire was deliberate?"

"I'm not sure yet." Alfie replied. "Mr. Simpton keeps saying it wasn't but several workers would disagree. I guess we'll know for sure if another one happens."

David nodded. "Makes sense, but I still think that a real terrorist would bomb a boat instead of the dock."

"I know." Alfie said. "But I still can't believe it was just an accident."

"It does seem a little odd that someone would drive into a harbour for no reason. Even if they were drunk." Sharon said.

"But what I can't figure out is why." Alfie admitted.

"Terrorists don't need a reason." David said darkly. "So what story are you doing now?"

"I don't know yet." Alfie said. "Depends what happens."

* * *

To most people, a steam whistle awakens romantic thoughts and pictures of an elegant train steaming through the moonlit country side. They take most people to a bygone era when the only way to travel was by rail. Not Daphne Madison. To her steam engines represented people that had their heads stuck in the past. She very clearly heard Thomas' whistle from her seat at The Three Beetles, a pub in Hackenbeck. She was there waiting for Mark Simpton. She watched the door as he stepped in and sat down next to her.

"Daphne Madison, I presume." He said.

"That's right." She answered. "You must be Mark Simpton. Thank you so much for comming."

"I am curious as to why I am here, Ms. Madison." He replied.

"Strait to business." She remarked. "I like that. I understand you work as a safety consultant for the North Western Railway."

"Security Consultant." Simpton answered. "I deal mostly with terrorism, but how does that concern you?"

Daphne nodded. "Lets say I have interests in the Railway's affairs." She said. "I was wondering if you could tell me if it looked like there could be a terrorist attack anytime soon."

Simpton sat back in his chair. "What sort of 'interests' do you have in the Railway?"

Daphne watched him carefully. "I'm a magistrate visiting from Bisbrooke. One of my main concerns is the well being of people who commute via train." It was half true.

Simpton sipped his drink. "And you think you can do something about terrorists? Let me guess. You want to know so you can stage some political show where you push for added security. Correct?"

Daphne leaned on the table. "Correct."

Simpton laughed. "Not likely. Most magistrates focus on roadways and building ordinances. In fact most are members of the Anti-Rail League. No, I think you're looking for a base to build the road's lobby and terrorism is very good for that sort of thing."

Daphne glared from across the table. "Very perceptive, now is an attack comming or not?"

Simpton leaned across the table. "That can be very hard to tell, but I've made a career of watching the movements of a man named Kaleem Imanish, and he has been watching Sodor. That's why I took the job as the NW's terrorism expert."

Daphne sipped her Sherry. "Do you think he'll make a move?"

"I believe so, but I can not say for certain."

"That'll do, I suppose." Daphne said. "Thank you." She sat back. "Do you like your job?"

"More political leverage?" He asked snarkly.

"Just curious." That part _was _true. "I was wondering why you would help me do something to hurt your company."

Simpton sipped his drink. "Actually I _would_ much rather be in my office at Oxford, and Fat Hatt can be insufferable, and that little brat Alfie Dancer...! So no, I don't love my job, but I do it because of Kaleem Imanish."

Daphne leaned forward. "Who is Kaleem Imanish?" This was getting interesting.

Simpton laughed. "I would not normally tell that, but for a lovely lady like yourself, alright."

She smiled flirtatiously as he began.

"I was raised in Iran. My parents left when I was very young, and the only person I could rely on was Kaleem Imanish. We grew up together, watching out for each other. We went to college in England together. He met an Iraqi girl and fell in love. He took her back to Iran and they had a wonderful baby boy. Then the war started. He went into town one day and when he returned home, British troops were leaving his house. He had just enough time to go to the door and see his family dead before his house exploded. They had planted a bomb in his house after killing his wife and child, and carting his mother away to prison just after she returned out of nowhere. He did some digging and learned who had led the mission. He vowed vengeance. The British army had done it so he swore to destroy the first British icon he could find. I tried to talk him out of it, but he flew off in a huff. I became a terrorist expert to try to catch him and calm him down. I believe he is targeting Sodor because The Fat Controller's Engines have became a symbol of British child entertainment."

Daphne was in awe. "Incredible." It was all she could say. She barely noticed her Siri reminding her to get ready for her conference.

"I don't want to keep you from anything." Simpton said.

"Oh." Daphne suddenly shot back to reality. "Well I hate to just walk out..."

Simpton put his hand up. "It's fine, go."

She stood. "Um, good day, then. Thank you for taking the time to come speak to me."

"It was my pleasure." Simpton said as she walked away. He looked into his drink and smiled. _If only she knew I _am _Kaleem Imanish. _He thought. Mark Simpton was a name he invented before comming to England. Everything he said was true except that he and Imanish were separate people. He had had to fend for himself as a child, he had met that girl at college, and every word of the killing of his family was true. The only thing he had omitted to tell her was that while he was in Sodor wrecking the North Western, he was also planning to kill the man who led the mission; Lt. Aaron Sharp. And if some magistrate wanted to help derail The Fat Controller's Railway, so be it. _But not with that pesky Alfie Dancer running around._

* * *

Jacko was having a container loaded onto his trailer. "Hurry up!" He said. "I'm a busy lorry."

"I'll go as slow as I like!" Cranky replied and tried to go slower.

"Piece of rubbish." Jacko mumbled.

Cranky let the container get close enough to Jacko and slammed it down.

Jacko shook as it fell onto his trailer. "Clueless git!" Jacko yelled.

In response Cranky swung his hook and dented Jacko's back.

The engines were watching from a freight terminal.

"Well done, Cranky!" James said.

"It's about time someone put a dent in Jacko." Henry remarked.

Jacko pulled away toward the 'Little Western'.

"Look at his face!" Thomas said.

Jacko's face was twisted with rage, but at the same time red with embarrassment.

Henry whistled brightly as he set off. "Looking good, Jacko." He called.

Jacko didn't reply and raced out of the yard.

When Henry reached the Viaduct everything seemed normal, but just as his brakevan cleared the bridge, it went up in flames.

Two charges exploded in the middle of the Viaduct. The blast knocked out several pillars and a short section of the bridge collapsed.

"What was that?" Henry asked.

His driver looked back. "There's smoke rising from the Viaduct!" He exclaimed. He tried to call the guard, but the guard was too shaken to answer.

Kaleem Imanish was watching from half way down the embankment. The blast had not happened as he planned. He had planned for four charges to destroy the entire bridge. The ones on the end had not gone off, and the two that had did not explode with as much force as they should have. They had also been timed to take out Henry's train with the Viaduct. For some reason they had waited untill the train was safely across. He could see that the blast had surprised a white delivery van and caused it to veer into the river, but that didn't matter. He watched as the smoke cleared. A pathetic section of the Viaduct was missing. There were even pieces of the pillars still standing, but a train couldn't run on just the pillars, especially when they were several feet below the line. It was good enough. He climbed back up the slope and drove back to his office.

Henry steamed into the next station. "Something's happened to the Viaduct!" He called.

The Guard was running to the platform. "It just exploded!" He blurted. "It was fine one second and the next..." He looked around frantically. "Boom!"

The Driver nodded. "He's right. I saw the smoke."

"Good job we weren't on it when it went off!" The Fireman added.

Henry shuddered violently.

Alfie was standing on the platform and rushed to the train. "You mean the Viaduct's gone?" He asked.

"Some of it, maybe all of it." The Guard replied. "I'm not sure exactly what happened, but it was still there when we lost sight of it."

"God really _is _in the detail." Alfie said as he raced to hail a cab. He got off near the Viaduct and ran the rest of the way. He stood on the section of the bridge that was still standing. Alfie looked down. He could see something shining on one of the pillars. "Hello." He said to himself. "What have we here." He pulled out his phone and used the camera to zoom-in. "Oh my word." He whispered. He studied the metallic object carefully. _What are those wires for? _He wondered. Presently he saw a car stop on the side of the road. He watched as a policeman got out and started in his direction, probably thinking he was another train-spotting trespasser. The officer waved. No doubt whoever it was expected him to turn and run, but he was technically railway staff and he wasn't going anywhere.

The officer was Peter Len. He was stationed in Hackenbeck and was on his way back there from Crosby when he noticed Alfie standing on the damaged Viaduct. Len was a decent man and a very capable policeman. He was one of those men to whom orders are second to loyalty, common sense, and justice. He had a reputation for comming to the aid of anyone who needed him. As he got closer he could see who the rail-watcher was. "Hello, Alfie." He said. When Alfie was little he had been one of the children in Len's rail safety class and even organized a group of boys to pass out pamphlets about rail safety and report dangerous activity. That said, seeing Alfie turn trespasser was a shock.

"Hello Officer Len." Alfie replied. He hadn't been expecting to see Len.

"What you doing here, Alfie." Len asked.

"I'm taking pictures for _Real Engines Magazine._" Alfie explained and showed Len his press card.

Len nodded. "Ah, I see." He looked at the Viaduct. "Any idea what happened?"

Alfie shrugged. "Henry's crew says it just exploded. Can you look at this?" He showed Len the picture on his phone. "There's some kind of metallic thing on one of the pillars and I can't tell what it is."

Len looked at it. His eyes flashed and his mind shot back to his training manual. "Where did you find this?"

Alfie pointed down. "Down there on that first pillar."

Len used the phone's camera to zoom in. He looked up and very calmly said. "It's a bomb."

Alfie wrote hurriedly in his notebook. "One of the charges must not have gone off."

Len moved the phone and walked around the edge of the gorge, checking out the remains. "More than one. There are three still there."

Alfie walked over and Len showed him the unexploded charges. Before either could say anything else Mark Simpton was walking onto the scene. "Good day, Gentlemen." He extended a hand to Len. "I am Mark Simpton, terrorism consultant for the North Western. A pleasure to meet you Mr..."

"Len, Peter Len. This is Alfie Dancer."

Alfie cast a cold glance. "We've met." He said shortly.

"Yes." Simpton said. "What do you think of this incident, Officer?"

Len produced Alfie's phone. "Well the fact that it was an attack goes without saying. The lad and I have discovered some unexploded charges you might be interested in."

_You have no idea. _Simpton thought to himself. He looked at the pictures. "Where did you find these?" He asked.

Len pointed from place to place. "There, there and there."

Simpton nodded. "Yes, this is definitely the work of Kaleem Imanish."

"Kaleem Imanish?" Alfie asked.

Simpton glared back at him. "A terrorist who is targeting our railway. No connection to your dock fire," Alfie scoffed but Simpton chose to ignore it. "but this will not be the only attack."

"Well if we know there's another one comming, surely we can do something to stop it." Len pointed out.

Simpton shrugged. "I try every day. Unfortunately he doesn't display his mailing address on the nightly news. I can't call him up and say 'Oh would you mind not blowing this up?' I mean if I could just reach over and grab him..."

"I only meant..." Len cut in.

Simpton rubbed his temple. "You'll have to forgive me, you see, so much blame is placed on me in these incidences that I sometimes over-react to even the most logical suggestions." He looked for a split second at Alfie who was bitting his lip and silently tapping his fingers.

"So do we know anything that could help us catch this man?" Len asked.

Alfie sat down on the bridge's side and jotted down notes. He was beginning to feel like he'd been left out of the conversation.

Simpton looked Len in the eye in a searching way. He noticed Len was doing the same to him. And if Alfie thought his little notebook escaped Simpton's attention he was wrong, but no teenage twit was going to stop Kaleem Imanish. "He is targeting our railway because it is a British icon, if it were me," _and it is_ he added to himself. "I would hit the Ffarquar Branch."

Alfie perked up. Ffarquar was Thomas' line. He didn't trust Simpton, but his logic made sense.

"Speaking of the Ffarquar Branch." Len remarked.

Thomas was arriving on the other side of the bridge with the Fat Controller.

Len and Alfie waved. "Let's drive to the other side." Len said.

"Sounds good." Alfie said.

Simpton lagged behind. He was looking at Thomas. The "toy tank engine" had no idea of the danger he and his friends were in.

* * *

When Thomas returned to Ffarquar that evening he was telling Percy and Toby all about the Viaduct. "It's true, the middle of the Viaduct is just, gone."

"Then how will we run trains?" Percy asked.

Toby looked at his buffers. "With help from..."

"From us!" Jacko the Juggernaut rolled into the yard. "The only way you can get your goods across that gorge is to have us take it across for you."

The engines could only fume. They knew he was right.

"The future doesn't look bright for the Railways." Jacko went on. "You lot have the threat of terrorists against you now, and soon everyone will know it."

Thomas let off steam. "There's been a threat for ages and people have always trusted us." He pointed out.

"But there's never been a terrorist on Sodor before." Jacko said smugly. "And you'll soon have more problems than you can handle."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thomas demanded.

"You'll see." Jacko sneered as his engine started.

"We'll see what?" Toby huffed.

"That's for me to know," Jacko said as he pulled away. "and you lot to find out."

But Thomas wasn't finished with Jacko. "Hey, you get back here!" And he puffed out of the yard after Jacko. He came to a place where the railway crossed the road. Jacko sped up as all three of the Horrid Lorries barred Thomas' way.

"Move!" Thomas commanded.

"No." Lorry One replied.

"What exactly did he mean by 'more problems than we can handle'?" Thomas huffed.

"You'll see tomorrow." Lorry Three growled as they drove away.

Thomas went back to the shed.

"What did he say?" Percy asked.

Thomas looked questioningly into the distance. "He said wait till tomorrow."

When morning came Toby made his usual journey to take workers to the Quarry. He had just reached the town outside the station when Lorry Two rolled out in front of him. Toby stopped an inch away from the lorry. "What do you think you're doing!" Toby hissed.

"Stopping you." Lorry Two snarled.

Toby watched as a car stopped in the middle of the road and Daphne Madison got out with a megaphone. He kept watching as a crowd appeared chanting "Down with rails! Down with rails!"

Daphne climbed on top of the lorry and lead the crowd. "Do we really want soot form that over grown tea pot dirtying up our clothes? Do we really want all that noise keeping us up at night?"

A group of protesters began spray painting "Down with rails" on the coaches and luggage van.

Daphne gestured to the railway line. "Look at it! We could put pavement where the line is! A place for us to walk our dogs, stroll with our families, and let our children play!"

The crowd cheered.

Toby began to reverse, but his way was blocked by protesters holding flags.

One protester set fire to a copy of _Real Engines Magazine._

The crowd began to part when a police car raced onto the scene. "All right, brake it up!" Officer Len ordered. He looked up and froze. _It can't be. _He thought. He listened to Daphne bellow out slurs against the railway. _It is! _He shook his head. _Can't be. _He kicked the foot of one man who laying under the train. "Get up!"

Alfie Dancer had also just showed up. _What a week for stories._ He thought. It was going well until someone noticed his press badge.

"Hey, he works for the Railway!" Someone yelled.

Alfie was soon surrounded by protesters.

Len stepped in their way. "Leave the lad alone!"

_Go Officer Len._ Alfie thought as Len went to stop some spray painting on the train.

Daphne was triumphantly scanning the crowd. She looked toward the train and saw Len. "Peter." She whispered. She jumped off of Lorry Two and handed the megaphone to the lorry driver.

She made her way through the crowd untill she was standing behind Len. "Hello Peter."

Len turned in a flash. Her face nearly took his breath away. "Daphne."

"Long time no see." She stammered. "How have you been?"

"Oh, great!" Peter blurted. "What about you?"

"Fantastic!" She said in disbelief.

They hugged tightly.

"It's a little crowded isn't it?" Peter asked.

Daphne let go and nodded. "All right, we're done here!" She called to the crowd.

"You heard the lady, move on!" Peter ordered.

The crowd cleared like magic.

Alfie watched in confusion as Lorry Two got out of Toby's way. _What was that? _

Kaleem Imanish, who had been watching with interest, was wondering the same thing.

Daphne and Peter walked to a small cafe' on the other side of the street. "You're even more beautiful now." Peter said breathlessly.

"I missed you so much!" Daphne blurted.

"I missed you too Pandora." Peter told her.

Daphne smiled even wider. "I haven't heard that name in years."

She leaned back and they sank into each others eyes. Memories came flooding back. They were sixteen again and sitting on a hilltop overlooking the valley. Their minds went back to when Daphne would come to Sodor every summer and they could be together. Summer romances are special things, especially when it's also your first love. You never quite forget the way it felt to stand in their arms, or the way the moonlight shines in their eyes. They could both still hear their song playing clear as a bell. He leaned in and kissed her hard. She didn't fight it. Time stood still.

When it was over they were both breathless. All he could do was look at her, and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Neither one wanted to end the magic, but they had no choice. "Um, I need to get back to work." Daphne said as Peter's cellphone rang.

"Me too." He smiled. "Meet me tonight at our old place, do you remember?"

She smiled at the memory. "Of course. It was above the river in Elsbridge. Is our tree still there?"

Peter grabbed her hand. "Yep, and you can still see our names in its trunk."

They looked into each other's eyes again. "I can't wait." Daphne told him.

"Neither can I." Peter told her.

Alfie watched from a distance. _Is that how I look when I'm with Sharon? _He watched Daphne turn and looked at her face. _Her smile is alot like Sharon's. _He couldn't help noticing. He walked over to Officer Len. "Who was that?" He asked.

Len almost didn't hear him. "Somebody that I used to know." He laughed.

Alfie smirked. "Seemed like someone you used to really know."

Len cocked his head. "I guess so." He suddenly remembered to answer his phone.

Alfie was left to wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Thomas and Friends and associated characters are the property of the Awdry family/ Hit Entertainment

Jacko is the property of Incledon Clark

The original characters are owned by me

Please review

4

Molly and Henry were thundering along the line with a miles long train. They couldn't cross the Viaduct, but they could deliver as many goods as possible to towns on their side and Molly and Henry were giving it all they had.

Sharon was in Molly's cab shoveling her heart out. She was listening to _Locomotion _on her iPod and was actually turning it into a dance. "Come on, come on. Do the locomotion." She sang.

"Easy, easy." The fireman told her. "We don't need to use all the coal on this one train."

Sharon put down the shovel. "Sorry."

"It's all right." Molly called before the driver could say anything. "I don't mind my fire being a little hot."

"Thanks Molly." Sharon called.

"You still don't want to get too carried away." Henry remarked.

"Oh, shut up." Sharon said playfully.

They steamed into the station just ahead of time.

"I hope the Viaduct is finished soon." Henry remarked.

Sharon stepped off the footplate. "Don't worry. Alfie says the damage wasn't as bad as they thought."

"The work crews _are_ ahead of schedule." Molly put in.

Henry looked into the distance. Then she whistled. "Look at that!" She laughed.

There was The White Van being towed away by Butch. His widows were covered in algae and mud laced his paintwork. He moaned dreadfully as they drove past.

The engines couldn't help but snicker.

* * *

Peter Len was laying on their hill side gazing up at the stars. He could hear the sound of Percy's whistle as the little engine steamed through with the post train. It was all too good to be true.

Daphne walked slowly up behind him and leaned on their tree. She ran her fingers over the place where they carved their names into into it. The night was perfect.

"Hello Peter." She said softly as she lay down next to him.

"Hey Pandora." He replied.

She smiled. "You remember when we used to steel our parent's wine and sneak out at night and we'd come out here and dance?"

Peter looked into her eyes, then stood and took her hand. "Let's find out."

He pulled her closer and spun her around. They moved in perfect harmony.

"You're still perfect." He whispered.

She smiled. "You always know just what to say."

They stopped slowly face to face. Their eyes met and sparkled in the starlight.

"I never wanted to leave, you know." She whispered.

He pulled her even closer. "I know. It wasn't your fault."

They slowly fell to the ground. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Peter whispered. They kissed long and hard. They could hear Percy whistle in the distance as he left the station.

For Daphne a steam whistle brought back bad memories. When they were teens she and Peter had been standing beside the railway watching Thomas' train when a dog strayed onto the line. A boy was running to catch it and followed it onto the line. Thomas tried to stop. Daphne's brother, David, ran to save the child. He pushed the child out of the way in time, but his own legs were hit by the train. Thomas had slowed enough not to kill him, but the force still slung him into the side of the engine, knocking the wind out of him, and break his right leg in the thigh. He fell to the ground, braking his arm and cracking a rib. Peter had gone to help him, but she was too panicked to move. She could never live down the guilt she felt for not doing more to help. Depression turned to anger. She would lay in bed at night and hear engines puffing like they were mocking her. What made it worse was that David still wanted to work for the Railway. How could he still love those puffballs? They certainly didn't care for him! She did her best to sabotage the trains, but it did no good. Several times she had cried in Peter's arms for hours and winters without him were unbearable. But so was the thought of ever going back to Sodor, to where it happened. Even the diesels near their winter home in Bisbrooke seemed directly target her to choke on their exhaust.

"I just couldn't handle seeing those trains again." Daphne told him.

"I know." Peter said gently.

"I tried to come back, but it was too painful. Even now it's hard." She put her head on his chest.

"I know. But you're here now, and I'm here." He held her closer. "It'll be all right."

* * *

Sharon was in her room texting Alfie.

Sharon: So was it exciting?

Alfie: To say the least. The BBC did a story on it too.

He sent her the video.

Sharon gasped when she saw it.

Sharon: That Woman's my aunt Daphne!

Alfie: ? Daphne Madison is your aunt?

Sharon: Yes. I didn't even know she was on Sodor!

Alfie: The one whose such a witch?

Sharon: :) yes that one

Alfie: This may be a lil abrupt, but did you know of her having a boyfriend or anything?

Sharon: ?

Alfie: Sorry but when the police officer went to break up the protest he ended up snogging your aunt.

Sharon: Do you know his name?

Alfie: Peter Len

Sharon: It's not her ex-husband then so idk. Speaking of snogging are you busy tomorrow?

Alfie: No, y

Sharon: I thought we might go train spotting tomorrow.

Alfie: Id love to. See you then dear.

Sharon: It's a date then. Good night

Alfie: Night

Sharon put her phone down and sank into her pillow. She had a date with Alfie! Her mind turned to the Aunt Daphne problem. She put it out of her mind. It was too weird to think about. Surely the woman hadn't come looking for the kids, that just wasn't like her. It wasn't to meet Aaron's ship because she never really liked him. And did she really hate the trains enough to stage a protest over it? Sharon fell asleep with her mind buzzing.

She dreamt she was standing on top of The Big Station looking down on the engines. She could see Thomas and Lady the Golden Engine in a siding.

"So what have you been up to, Lady?" Thomas asked.

"I don't like to complain," Lady began, "but Lily's children keep leaving their crayons in my cab."

Just then Rosie the Pink Engine puffed up. "Hm, so you're with her again."

Thomas jumped.

"Of course he's with me!" Lady shot back.

Thomas tried to reverse.

"Where are _you _going?" They both snapped.

"You should see him when you're not here." Rosie remarked.

"What is she talking about?" Lady asked.

Thomas looked back and forth. "You were always on the Magic Railway. Rosie followed me everywhere. For what it's worth it bugged me like crazy."

Rosie let off steam.

"It did!" Thomas told her. "Sorry but when I'm with you I'm thinking about Lady."

Lady smiled and rolled toward Thomas.

Sharon couldn't help laughing.

Percy rolled in. "Thomas! Thomas!"

"What? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Thomas huffed.

Percy looked around. "Oh, I told you this would happen."

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Well I did! The day you started chatting up Rosie." Percy went on.

_I'm gonna kill that green caterpillar. _Thomas thought. "He's a nutter, he always keeps on about burning hay instead of coal."

"So he and I imagined all those excursions on the coast line." Rosie huffed.

Lady cast a glance at Thomas.

"You were gone for _three years_!" Thomas huffed.

"And telepathy isn't enough for you?" Lady asked.

Thomas stammered.

"Pick one!" Lady and Rosie ordered.

"Um, Thomas." Percy cut in. "Daphne Madison is back."

Thomas let off steam. "I know that, we all know that, but how does that apply to this problem?"

"Well it's a pretty big deal!" Percy said.

"Pick one!" The girls ordered again.

"Lady!" Thomas replied.

Emily appeared out of thin air. "I think Daphne is a big deal."

"Thank you, Emily." Percy replied.

"You're welcome." Emily replied.

"Why her?" Rosie demanded.

"Well..." Thomas began.

"Because I'm not a tomboy." Lady replied.

"Tomboy!" Rosie snapped.

Just then Donald the Scottish Twin raced in.

Sharon could hear bagpipes all of a sudden.

"There are things I love about both of you," Thomas said. "but Lady just..."

"No time for that!" Donald yelled.

Alfie appeared in the sky and pulled Sharon off the station roof.

"Run!" Donald ordered.

Just then the station went up in flames!

Sharon looked over her shoulder to see Mark Simpton laughing his head off. She turned around to find Alfie had changed into her Aunt Daphne. She sat up in bed with her mind going full speed. The Lady and Rosie stuff was just weird, and there was no telling _where_ it came from, but there was something to the engines mentioning Aunt Daphne. Grandpa had said she tormented them, and now she was doing it again. And as far as the terrorist part went, she'd just been listening to Alfie go on about it, though she had to admit it felt pretty real. Then she thought about the ending with Aunt Daphne. She decided to shake that image out of her head and try to get back to sleep.

* * *

Kaleem Imanish was up, too. He was in Tidmouth behind the engine shed talking with a dirty, sketchy old man named John Paterson. Smuggling in Tidmouth went back to the founding of the town. John Paterson was one of the oldest and best at it. He was the most infamous man in Tidmouth. He knew how to work the system and he knew the water better than anyone. Peter Len had been trying for years to make an arrest stick, but Paterson had connections and influence, and sometimes those count more than anything. Len swore he would catch him one day, but that day hadn't come yet.

"Are you John Paterson?" Imanish asked.

"Who wants to know?" Paterson asked darkly.

"Kaleem Imanish. I need you to take me out to sea."

Inside the shed, Gordon was having a hard time sleeping. He was worried about the Viaduct and all the engines were still on edge after that dock fire. He was up trying to think when he heard voices. "Old Paterson's doing it again." He muttered. He decided to listen to the voices and try to drift off.

"_The Roxstar_ is docked at the Isle of Man." Paterson told him. "It will be in the open water tomorrow."

Gordon perked up.

"Can you take me out to it?" Imanish asked.

"I don't know." Paterson replied. "It may not be worth while."

Kaleem Imanish produced a briefcase full of money. "500,000 pounds. Half now, the rest when I'm aboard _Roxstar._"

Gordon listened with interest.

"May one ask what you plan on doing?" Paterson asked.

Imanish glared. "It would be wise not to."

Paterson didn't like secrets, but he also know when not to press the limits. This was a simple job with a large pay out, and after a recent set back he couldn't afford not to take it. "Fine." They walked away.

Gordon watched Kaleem Imanish walk past a window. _That's Mr. Simpton! _He realized. _What's he want with Old Paterson? _Gordon was wide awake now. _And whats more, why would he need to sneak aboard Roxstar?_

* * *

The next day Daphne Madison was walking out of the court office in Ffarquar after finalizing her transfer. It was the last thing she'd expected to do when she was sent to Sodor, but now it was all she wanted. For one thing it would keep her close to Peter, for another it meant she could keep fighting the engines. She stepped out into the street and saw Elizabeth the Vintage Steam Lorry sitting in the parking lot dropping off a delivery. "Now this is who people should give their business to." Daphne commented. "All the 'old world charm' of that North Western Rubbish-Fest and with rubber touching pavement."

Elizabeth simmered smugly. She knew Daphne had been dealing with Folaway Shipping Service. "Yes, give your business to me," She paused to watch Daphne gear up. "Not that horrid Jacko." It was so much fun to watch Daphne's legs fall out from under her.

Daphne looked around. "You're in competition with those idiots?"

"They are idiots, aren't they." Elizabeth agreed. "And yes. Now more than ever."

Daphne tried to recover. "Well, competition isn't always a bad thing. At least we agree that roads are better than rails."

"They certainly are." Elizabeth said enthusiastically. "But as I wok for the North Western I'd better not say so."

Daphne's face was one of complete shock. At least twenty people had heard her say they should give work to Elizabeth. "But last time I was here I never heard of a railway lorry."

"It's amazing what can happen when you're not around, isn't it?" Elizabeth said with grin.

Daphne glared. "Big talk from an old Sentinel Lorry."

"Vintage Sentinel Lorry!" Elizabeth snapped.

The Horrid Lorries and Peter Len appeared simultaneously.

"Face it!" Lorry one snapped. "You're passed it and you belong in a garage!"

"Do I?" Elizabeth shot back. "Well you lot..."

"Shut up!" Peter and Daphne both yelled.

"Are you on about the trains again?" Peter asked.

Daphne shrugged. "I might have said something." She said innocently.

"Well don't get too wild." Peter told her. "I have to keep a look out for a terrorist and I can't have you holding up trains as well."

"Kaleem Imanish." Daphne whispered.

Peter cocked his head. "How did you know that?" He asked.

Daphne shook her head. "I was speaking to the railway's security consultant and he mentioned the name." She told him.

Peter nodded. "Did he say anything useful."

Daphne shrugged. "Just that this Kaleem Imanish really hates England and Sodor made sense as a target."

Peter nodded. "That's what he told me." He cast a curious look at her. "You wouldn't be trying to help our terrorist, would you?" He was joking and she knew him well enough to know it.

"Me?" She chuckled. "Just because I hate trains?" Then she looked off. "Actually I'd love to help stop him. I don't want to see people hurt."

"I know the feeling." Peter agreed. "Just between us I'm not sure Mr. Simpton feels the same way."

Daphne looked at him. "He seemed all right to me. Not sure we can trust him to help take down Imanish if it came down to it, though."

Len nodded. "Exactly. He has a sort of odd look about him. At least he gave me that tip about Imanish hitting Ffarquar."

Neither one knew that Len was doing exactly what Simpton wanted. He had sent Len on a wild goose chase so he would be free to go after _Roxstar_, but he reckoned without Gordon.

Gordon was backing onto the Limited just as Alfie and Sharon were stepping onto the platform.

"Smile Gordon." Sharon said as she took a picture of him simmering at platform one.

Gordon smiled but he was worried.

"Whats wrong, Gordon?" Alfie asked.

Gordon looked around. "Can you two get a message to Officer Len for me?" He asked.

"Of course we can." Sharon volunteered.

Gordon lowered his voice. "I over heard Mr. Simpton talking to a smuggler named John Paterson and Simpton paid him half a million to get him aboard _The Roxstar._"

"_Roxstar_?!" Sharon asked. _Dad._ She thought.

"Why would Mark Simpton want to get aboard _Roxstar _so bad?" Alfie asked.

"Search me," Said Gordon. "but if he's dealing with Old Paterson, it can't be good."

Sharon's mind flashed to her dream.

Alfie was racking his brain. "What would be on _Roxstar _that matters to him?"

"Makes your terrorist theory look spot on." Sharon remarked, beginning to bite her nails.

"None of the engines trust him." Gordon said. "We never did. Oh, and he said they'd do it tonight."

"We better go deliver the message, then." Alfie said. "Thanks Gordon."

"Thank _you._" Gordon replied.

They ran out of the station to catch a taxi to Hackenbeck. They hailed one and got in.

"I think there's something you should know." Sharon told Alfie.

"What's that?" Alfie asked.

"Last night I had this crazy dream." She began. "It ended with Mark Simpton blowing up The Big Station."

Alfie looked at her. "You think it meant something?" He asked seriously.

Sharon nodded. "It was so real, so vivid. I can't get it out of my head." She put her head on his shoulder.

Alfie put his arm around her. "We'll stop him." He promised. _For you, and for Nick._ He thought.

They ran into Officer Len's office. "What's going on?" Len asked.

"Gordon just told us Mark Simpton hired John Paterson to get him aboard _The Roxstar._" Alfie explained.

Len froze. "John Paterson?"

"Yes sir." Alfie answered

"You know him?" Sharon asked.

Len looked into the distance. "I've been trying to get him since I became an policeman. Do we know why he wants to get aboard _Roxstar_?"

Alfie shook his head. "Just that he wants it bad enough to pay half a million."

Len whistled. "That's alot of money. We better stop this."

"Is there any way I can help?" Sharon asked.

Len waved his hand. "I'm not sure, miss..."

"Sharon Sharp." She introduced her self. "Alfie's told me alot about you."

"Like wise." Len rose. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the famous Sharon Sharp."

Sharon smiled and cast a glance at Alfie who was rubbing the back of his head.

"When did he say this was happening?" Len asked.

"Tonight in Tidmouth." Alfie replied.

Len nodded. "I'll watch the place tonight. Alfie, I might need your help."

"Any thing to get Simpton." Alfie told him.

"Sharon, I want you to get word to the engines to keep a look out for Paterson and Simpton, but to act normally."

"Any thing to protect _The Roxstar._" She replied.

"Good." Len said. "Tonight may be the night."

"Should we get word to Sir Topham Hatt?" Alfie asked.

Len thought about it. "No. We need physical proof before we make an accusation like that. Plus we don't want him to stop Simpton before he acts anyway. We can't make the charges stick if we don't actually catch them in the act. No lets give them enough rope to hang themselves and then finish the job."

Alfie and Sharon both nodded their agreement as they left.

* * *

Sharon had done her job. All the engines had their eyes peeled for Paterson and they were more careful than ever around Simpton.

Marklin was shunting a line of stone wagons for the Viaduct. No one knew Kaleem Imanish had fiddled with the coupling. As soon as the train started going down a slope the trucks gathered speed and careened into the marshaling yards. A workman jumped out of the way just in time as the trucks collided with a line of coaches.

James was on the other end of the coaches. He stayed on the rails but still felt the jerk. "What was that?" He asked.

The first few trucks were in smithereens and the last coaches were badly damaged. Bricks and dust lay everywhere. Pieces of the last coach were everywhere too and it groaned in hushed tones.

Percy came with a breakdown train and men started to clear the wreckage.

"What happened here?" Percy asked.

"A breakaway apearently." James replied. "And those bricks were meant for the Viaduct in all."

Gordon was in a huff. The coaches had been meant for his mid-day train. "What am I to do now?" He wheeshed.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." James whistled.

"Oh stop moaning." Gordon replied.

"_Me _moaning?" James retorted. "I'm not the one getting upset because I lost one coach on my phony Express!"

"How dare you say that to me James!" Gordon wheeshed.

"Stop arguing!" Percy put in. He was actually amused but he knew they needed to clear the line first.

"Stay out of it!" The big engines ordered.

"Calm down, everyone." Alfie said. "We can't all start yelling at one another every time there's an accident."

The three engines subsided.

"Now what caused this?" Alfie asked.

"A broke coupling, we think." Percy told him.

"It just broke?" Alfie was skeptic.

"The trucks were pretty old." Gordon said. "It's no surprise to me."

Alfie surveyed the damage. "Were those trucks for the Viaduct?" He asked.

"Yes." James replied. "They were being added to that train over there."

Alfie looked toward the much longer works train in the other siding.

"The workman are far ahead of schedule and where supposed to finish the supports in the next few days."

Alfie made note of that as well.

Presently Jacko roared into the port and was hitched to a trailer.

"That looks like one of our containers." Percy peeped.

"It is one of our containers." James blurted.

"Look at me, Puffballs!" Jacko called. "Some of your clients hired me while you lot are cut off." He jeered. "Whose laughing now?"

"Those were supposed to be taken by Henry." James remarked.

"He'll be cross when she knows." Percy put in.

Henry _was_ cross when he got the news. Handing freight over to a North Western lorry was one thing, but Jacko was the limit! "All the time and effort I've put into giving us the best reputation possible just for it to be tossed to that, that..." He was working into such a fit that he nearly burst a safety valve.

"Now it isn't that bad..." David tried to calm her.

"Not that bad?!" Henry wheeshed. "It's disgusting!"

"Jacko says he can steal the contract in his sleep." Jack said and was promptly kicked by Judy.

Henry snarled.

"Now calm down." Sharon tried as Molly rolled into yard with a line of coaches.

Just then Lorry Three rolled in and turned his attention to Molly. "Haven't they sent you to the scrap heap yet?"

Sharon and David tried to divert Molly's attention.

The Lorry continued. "You belong there with all the other Claud Hamiltons."

Molly couldn't reply. The tears were already forming in her eyes.

"How dare you!" Henry snapped.

Lorry Three snickered as he drove away.

Sharon climbed up to comfort Molly. "Don't let him get to you." She tried.

"Quite right, my dear." Henry added. "You're a credit to the Railway and have been since you arrived."

"Th,th,thank you." Molly replied between the sobs.

"Just wait till that Viaduct is mended." Henry said darkly.

* * *

Word was getting to Thomas and Toby too.

Elizabeth was just picking up some deliveries from Toby at Hackenbeck when Lorry One came in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Picking up deliveries from those toy trains." Lorry One sneered. "That last attack was bad for business, at least for you lot. Made people more receptive to that protest, though."

Toby scowled.

"Number Two says people showed up by the hundreds." He taunted.

"They left pretty quickly too." Toby shot back.

"When the ring-leader told them to." Lorry One reminded him.

"Oh stuff it." Elizabeth ordered. "You're all as useless as the day is long and we all know it! Why don't you just tootle off and drive into a mudbank or something!"

Lorry One was speechless.

"Hurray for Liz!" Thomas and Toby cheered.

"And you two, weak as water!" She hissed.

"Hey!" The engines replied.

"That's right, argue with each other." Lorry One said with twisted glee.

"Shut up!" The others snapped.

"Touchy." Lorry One commented as he drove away.

"He's right you know." Elizabeth said. "People are going to the roads. Even on Sodor you engines better be careful."

"Well we're doing our best." Thomas defended himself.

"And it isn't good enough." said a voice. Daphne Madison appeared from behind a newspaper.

"You're the one from the protest!" Toby gasped.

"And from the court office." Elizabeth added.

"Ah, you remembered." Daphne said with fake sincerity.

Toby and Elizabeth scowled as Daphne walked over to Thomas.

"And surly _you_ remember me." She said tauntingly.

Thomas let off steam. "Hello, Daphne." He said darkly.

"It's nice to see you too, Thomas." She scoffed.

"Who is this woman?" Elizabeth asked.

"Someone with a grudge against us." Toby explained.

"Can you honestly blame me?" Daphne asked.

"That accident wasn't my fault." Thomas said.

"Well you didn't exactly stop in time, did you?" Daphne remarked.

"What accident?" Elizabeth asked.

"Long story." Toby replied.

"I'm sure Thomas could tell you." Daphne remarked.

"I didn't make him run onto the line!" Thomas told her.

"You didn't miss my brother either!" Daphne yelled.

There was a silence in the station.

Daphne was almost in tears. "Do you know what he went through? Do you know how hard it was to see him like that?" She turned on Toby. "And you! His first job was on you! He was your Driver for five years!"

Toby let off steam. "So?"

"So?" Daphne snapped. "So how could you let him limp back to work without the least bit of guilt?!"

"I did nothing wrong!" Toby replied.

"You were part of this railway!" Daphne shot back. "Part of the railway that he gave his life to, only to have them knock him down and not lift a finger to help."

"What could we have done?" Thomas demanded.

"You made a special trip to go see Old Lady Kyndly!" She reminded him. "And you didn't even _cause_ her problems!"

"She saved us from an accident!" Toby pointed out.

Daphne threw her arms up. "Oh, so we only make the effort we have something to gain, is that it?"

"It's not up to us, you know." Thomas said. "The Fat Controller ordered that special as a sign of gratitude."

"Oh yes." Daphne said. "Good old Fat in the Hat. The man who could have helped with the medical bills, or referred us to a good doctor or at least apologized, but just sat in his office as if nothing happened. I've seen him out of that office for a simple ruined hat, but he couldn't be bothered to help David Sharp, now could he?"

"Well you did plenty to get back at us." Thomas remarked.

"Think so?" Daphne returned. "I tried to get our parents to sue but they wouldn't do it. I even tried to have you scrapped but no one would listen to a sixteen-year-old. Slashed hoses and broken glass were the least of what I tried for!"

"I felt terrible, you know." Thomas told her.

"Not terrible enough." Daphne said coldly. "How David could be so stupid as to still love you lot I'll never know."

Just then the guard's whistle blew. "I have to go." Thomas said flatly as he puffed away.

Daphne glared after him. "This isn't over!" She called.

"Could be if you'd let it." Elizabeth mumbled as she rolled away.

"What was that?" Daphne demanded.

Toby let off steam. "You hurt him more than we did." Toby said coldly as started up the line.

Daphne was left alone on the platform.

* * *

Mark Simpton was at his desk filling out a report on the Viaduct blast. It was a very good thing to be writing the official report on his own attack. He looked out the window to see cranes clearing the wreckage. It was perfect really. Who would ever suspect terrorist involvement in a simple breakaway? Repairs on the Viaduct were going quicker than he thought. The plan had been to let the work drag on and not interfere further with that particular bridge, but he didn't want the work to be completed just yet. After he finished with _The Roxstar _tonight he was planning another surprise for Sodor. A major station was about go up in smoke. His mind turned to his plans for the evening. He had requested the next day off from The Fat Controller and his transport was sorted, but if the wrong person saw and recognized him, Mark Simpton would be as much a fugitive as Kaleem Imanish and his current cover might as well be lost to the wind. He pulled a semiautomatic pistol from his desk drawer. _Security never hurt anyone. _He thought. He turned to watch Percy pull away some of the debris, then turned his head to the liner dock where _Roxstar _usually docked. He grinned wickedly and stepped to MC Bunn for tea.

* * *

Peter Len was also thinking about that evening. He constantly checked the clock in his office. He had been chasing Paterson for years, and with luck this could be the culmination of that chase. A life time of following the man told him alot. This went all the way back to Len's teen years. John Paterson was getting on in years even then. It was just after David Sharp had been hurt. Peter was on his way to see him at the hospital when he heard the sound of a car starting. He looked over and saw only a man getting into his car. He thought nothing of it untill he got to the hospital he saw the same man loading boxes into the trunk of a car. He looked closer. No one seemed to notice that the boxes all read "medical supplies", nor that a shifty looking man in a lab coat was passing boxes down to a man in clothes more casual than Peter's. What really made it look odd was that they weren't in the actual loading zone. The car was parked off to the side, a good ways from the door. Peter was alone so he went to investigate. He hid behind a delivery van and listened carefully.

"Is that the last of it?" The old man asked.

"Think so, John." The one in the lab coat replied.

John grunted. "I'll be off and get this to my contact, then." John said.

Peter tried to get a better look at both their faces.

"You'll get this out tonight, won't you?" The younger one demanded.

"Of course." The old one barked.

"And there'll be no police involvement?"

"Is there ever with John Paterson?" The old man replied as he closed the trunk and walked around to the car door.

Peter only had seconds to think. He could call the police, gambling that any would hear him, or he could forget the whole thing, not an option, or he could try to do something himself. He left the van and ducked behind a row of rubbish containers.

"What was that?" Paterson asked.

The younger one looked over. "Probably nothing." He said.

Peter breathed a silent sigh of relief and tried to make his way to the car, still not sure what he was doing. He bumped into a folding table and it fell over, taking someone's drink with it.

"That wasn't nothing." Paterson remarked as he went to investigate.

Peter quickly hid behind a stack of crates.

Paterson examined the table, then turned toward the crates. He stood still for a second, listening.

Peter was trying very hard not to breathe. At that moment a dog walked into the lot. Peter had forgotten about the sandwich he was taking David. The dog sniffed it's way to Peter's hiding place and started barking incessantly.

Paterson sneered smugly and looked behind the crates. "Well what have we here?"

Peter pushed the crate on top of Paterson and ran for the front door.

Paterson fell to the ground and before he could get up Peter was gone.

"Should we go after him?" The young one asked.

Paterson just glared. "No." He said simply.

"But,..."

"No one'll believe him!" Paterson barked. "You're the one who orders the medicine for this place, and what's in stock is exactly what you ordered." It was like talking to a baby. "It'll be your word against that of a little prat."

Peter made a fuss, but the evidence was long gone before he could make anyone listen. Then he learned from David that John Paterson was one of the richest men in Tidmouth, a lesson he learned time and time again through out his career.

A lorry horn sounded and he snapped back to reality. He walked out of his office, locked the door, and went home to prepare.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Thomas and Friends and associated characters are the property of the Awdry family/ Hit Entertainment

Jacko is the property of Incledon Clark

The original characters are owned by me

Please review

5

That night James was at the Harbour shunting vans for 'The Flying Kipper.' "Bother that Henry being on the other side of the Viaduct!" James wheeshed. He hated the smell of fish, he hated the curves, and he hated pulling trucks. "And who does The Fat Controller make pull the train?" He grumbled.

"You're a right misery tonight, aren't you?" His driver commented. "Any way just be glad it's only half way."

This did nothing for James' temper. "Why can't one of the diesels do it?" James huffed. "Bear and Boco both have nothing to do." Presently he heard the sound of a small boat idling in under a pier. When they stopped to load the train he could easily see the shape of the boat gliding into the mouth of the river. Now James was more anxious than angry. _That must be Old Paterson. _James thought. He watched nervously as the boat glided into the harbour.

Thomas was there too on an inspection special that included The Fat Controller.

Thomas noticed two car lights creep into the docks. As it slipped under a street light he could see the car. _Peter and Alfie. _He thought.

The roar of Jacko bringing in a load began to fill the area.

Kaleem Imanish was standing on the river side as Paterson silently pulled up.

"Ready?" Paterson whispered.

Imanish glared and replied. "I was ready ten minuets ago!" He jumped into the boat.

Paterson was ready to kill the man untill he saw the briefcase with his money in it.

They pulled away from the shore and started toward the Sudrian Sea.

Alfie and Len were stepping toward the dock near to where Thomas was waiting.

James was more ready than ever to go as the small boat got closer and closer. "Hurry up! Hurry up!" He called.

Just as Paterson slipped the boat past a dock, Thomas let off steam and the light from a near by lamp reflected everywhere, allowing Alfie to snap a picture of the villains.

He showed it to Len.

"Perfect." Len declared, and made a move to arrest the two.

Paterson was cursing the little blue engine when he saw Len step into view. He tried to speed up as a Captan the Patrol Boat appeared out of thin air.

"Stop! You're under arrest!" The very words filled him with joy.

Paterson tried to slip into a little back exit he knew about, but Imanish was not so ready to leave a loose end. He pulled out his gun and took aim at Len, untill the boat moved and he saw Alfie Dancer!

James was just steaming out of the yard as fast as speed limits and his driver would allow.

Kaleem Imanish was thrilled. Dancer or Len? _Who cares? I have nine bullets! _His cover. _Forget my cover! I'm completely in the shadows! _He took a perfect aim at Alfie despite the speed of the boat and fired.

The sound filled the air.

The bullet was headed straight for the stunned teenager. Just then James swept in with the 'Kipper' and the bullet pierced the side of a van to lodge itself in a crate of fish.

Imanish was infuriated but could do nothing.

The Fat Controller and the Inspector turned their heads. "What was that?" The Fat Controller demanded.

"Your terrorism consultant!" Alfie yelled without thinking.

The Inspector and the Controller both took notice of this. "What?" The Fat Controller asked.

Len shot a glance at Alfie. "It's Mark Simpton, Sir." He stated.

The Fat Controller remained calm. "Why is he shooting at Mr. Dancer?"

Alfie thought it best to keep quiet in front of the Inspector.

"As yet, we don't know, Sir." Len replied as he ran off to pursue Paterson.

He just beat the boat to the edge of the quay and jumped.

Paterson caught him and was about to through him in the water, but just as he did so Len grabbed him and pulled him in as well.

Kaleem Imanish never once slowed the boat or looked back. He couldn't care less about Old Paterson, but he had clearly heard the boy give away his identity. _How could he know that? He must have seen me in the light from that blue puffball. _The hatred grew within him, but all he could think about was _The Roxstar._

Len and Paterson were wrestling in the water when the Coast Patrol and Alfie pulled them out.

The only one not watching was the Inspector, who was making a note of the railway's terrorism consultant being involved in a police investigation. He was there from the Inspectorate to investigate the recent terrorism and the recent protests, and this smelled like a lead.

Len was smiling smugly as he put the restraints on Paterson. "I have you this time." He said with immense satisfaction.

"We'll see." Paterson barked.

Len just smiled as he handed him over to two fellow officers.

He looked over to the witnesses, a railway inspector, multiple workman, even The Fat Controller. This was over.

* * *

Kaleem Imanish pulled up along side _The Roxstar._ He threw a rope where he knew it would hold but no one would see it. He climbed up with only his tool bag on his back. He let the boat slip into the ship's propeller and sink into the sea. When he was on deck he assumed the roll of casual passenger. He stepped into the recreation area and was only a few feet away from Lt. Aaron Sharp. Now was not the time for introductions. He stepped to a vent and went to work. Within hours the ship would be dead in the water.

* * *

Thomas was still processing what had happened when he pulled into the shed along side Gordon.

Gordon could see that the little engine was quite shaken. "What was all that noise at the docks?" He asked.

Thomas stared. "Mr. Simpton and Old Paterson just shot at me, Alfie and James!" He blurted.

Gordon was shocked and appalled. "I knew they were planning something, but I didn't know it would go this far."

"Well it has." Thomas said simply. "Theres no telling what's next."

Gordon silently hoped the little engine's prediction was wrong.

Meanwhile James was nearing the station before the Viaduct. He hadn't actually seen who had fired, but he heard Officer Len shout that it was Mark Simpton as he was leaving the docks. James knew Alfie didn't really trust Simpton, but he never suspected him of being truly evil until now. At any rate this meant Alfie could be right about the dock fire as well. James was thinking about this when he stopped at the station. He ran over bits of information in his mind. Simpton had told Alfie that he suspected a man named Kaleem Imanish. Len told all the engines his girlfriend had said that Simpton and Imanish were old friends, and Simpton had come to Sodor specifically to stop him. That alone made James' mind buzz with questions. It was starting to sound like Simpton knew more than he was letting on. Suddenly a terrifying thought struck him. _What if Simpton was involved in the attacks? _It would explain a lot. He was cut off by Marklin bringing a work crew into the station from the Viaduct.

"Looks like we can open it for trains day after tomorrow." One worker said.

"Thank Haven it was just a small section of the blasted thing." Another commented.

James was impressed. Sodor crews was fast, but this was amazing.

"The Fat Controller will be happy." Yet another worker said.

James stayed the night at Edward's station, which would normally remind him of when he was stuck there for a week, but this time he was too busy worrying about Simpton. The next morning Alfie came to Welsworth to catch a taxi to the Viaduct. He stopped in to see James and Edward. James waited until they were alone, then told Alfie about his theory. "Alfie?"

"Yes, James, what is it?"

"What if Simpton was working _with _Kaleem Imanish instead of fighting him?"

A light went off in Alfie's mind. "You might have something there. It would it explain why he gets so upset when someone asks about the investigation, but how would we get proof?"

James thought about it for a moment. "Theres bound to be something when _Roxstar _gets back. Surely he wanted to get aboard for some reason."

Alfie brightened up. "Great idea. I need to go now. Thanks James!" He raced out to catch his taxi.

"Good luck!" James called.

* * *

Daphne Madison was recalling her first protest. It was just after David had gotten out of the hospital. Peter had told her about Paterson, but she had bigger things to worry about. She was standing outside Ffarquar Station trying to start a petition to have the engines done away with. At the moment no one was signing, but that would change shortly. As soon as Thomas' train started she walked casually onto the pedestrian walkway, pretending not to see the train. When she was just in front of Thomas she looked over and curled into a ball of fear. "Help!" She screamed. Every head in the station turned. It was going perfectly. Thomas, who was going slowly till he got out of the station, stopped inches away from her. When she didn't feel herself get crushed she ventured a look up at Thomas. "You horrid engine!" She blurted once she had everyone's attention. "First you break every bone in my brother's body," exaggeration, "and now you try kill me as well!"

Thomas was absolutely stymied. This was the second time in as many months that he'd nearly had a fatal accident, and he didn't like the feeling.

Everyone was murmuring to themselves. She couldn't hear what they were saying but they were glaring in the direction of Thomas. Suddenly one person blurted out "What kind of idiot can't hear a steam train coming?" That blew it all to oblivion. She stormed out of the station and was scolded by her parents for stepping in front of a train. But that was years ago, and now she was one of the few people who knew why repairs to the Viaduct were going so quickly. She pictured the unlucky first train careening into the ravine, just like her life after the accident.

"How can you go back to those steaming heaps tinfoil?" The words of a long ago argument still rang out in her head.

"Because those 'steaming heaps of tinfoil' are my livelihood!" David yelled back.

"How can you love something so pointless?!" Daphne shot. She knew it would hurt, just as much as him running back to the very thing that had caused the family so much grief.

Their parents watched in utter disappointment. She knew what they were thinking, the same thing they were always thinking. _Why can't Daphne be more like her brother? _She knew but she didn't care. She was angry and hurt. She ran out the door and away from all of them.

She wound up at a small cemetery beside the line. She watched in utter loathing as trains steamed merrily past. The engines were so confident and she was so alone. She'd liked them once, Thomas especially. That made it hurt worse. Her favourite engine was the one responsible. The one who hurt her brother, put her through that misery. Trying to act on that anger only made her parents rebuke her, show her anger at a time when she needed their love and understanding.

"When I'm an officer you can help me spread the word about rail safety so this doesn't happen again." Peter had tried to reason with her.

"I don't want rail safety!" Daphne spat back. "I want those wretched things gone!"

She could see the hurt in his eyes. She couldn't seem to stop doing that.

David might have gotten hit, but it was Daphne that had been run over.

She'd been like Sharon before then. Hopeful, happy, in love. Deep down she was jealous of her niece. When she looked at Sharon she saw herself, how she could've still been if she'd had four loving siblings there to help her through. Now she realized that if she'd only let Peter help her, she might not have reached this point, but she let her fury cloud her judgment.

Sharon's mother was dead. When her father left for Iran, Daphne expected the girl to go to pieces. But no. No she even took special care of the child the woman died giving birth to.

Daphne sighed in agony as she choked back the memories.

* * *

Simpton was walking leisurely along the _Roxstar's _first class deck. He could feel the hum of the engines turn to silence as his devices did their job. Soon they would be towed into Tidmouth. He looked eagerly over to where Lt. Sharp was leaning over the rail looking at the water. _It's almost over._ He thought. He went to his stateroom to plan. A stateroom isn't a luxury that most stowaways have but luckily _The Roxstar _wasn't booked up, and if he was careful he could take advantage of this. He looked at the remote in his hand and contemplated what was about to happen.

* * *

Alfie, Sharon and her family were waiting at the docks beside Gordon. _The Roxstar _was due in any minute. The watched in quiet anticipation as the shape of a ship loomed in the distance.

"There he is." David said happily as the ship drew nearer.

"Yep." It was all Sharon could say.

Gordon was nearly as excited as they were.

Now they could see another, smaller shape along side the ship.

"What's that other boat?" Judy asked.

"That's a tugboat guiding the ship into port." David explained.

_The Roxstar _was just comming into view.

"It doesn't look like a very nice boat." Paddy pointed out.

David, Sharon and Micheal were in shock. They watched as the tugboats _Lucinda _and_ Terry _towed the badly crippled _Roxstar_ into port.

No one said a word.

Her stacks were burnt to a crisp and her top decks looked like cardboard..

There were only so many conclusions they could make.

In Alfie's mind this was all the evidence needed to cement Mark Simpton as a terrorist.

Without saying a word, Sharon raced over to where people were getting off the ship.

"Sharon!" David called after her, but she wasn't listening.

She looked anxiously at people stepping off the ship, but none were her father. She waited frantically for him to step off, but he never did. Sharon looked one last time, then sank into her Grandfather's arms as he stepped up beside her. All of the Sharp kids quickly followed suit until...

"Dad?" A male voice floated through the air. "Kids?"

Sharon looked up and was instantly over joyed. "Dad!" She yelled and raced into his waiting arms. "I thought..." She didn't finish.

Aaron Sharp just smiled at his daughter. "I know, but I'm alright. Nothing could stop me from getting to you."

David stepped over to him. "Welcome home, son." He said warmly.

His son smiled happily. "Hey, Dad."

They embraced around Sharon. "I'm so proud of you." David whispered so that only Aaron could hear.

Alfie watched in silence until Sharon glanced over and motioned for him to come over.

Aaron watched with a small sense of pride as the teenager did so. He knew what was going on, and he could tell this one was good for his daughter.

It was touching, a little too touching for Kaleem Imanish. He had quietly slipped off the boat in a false beard amid the rabble. He scoffed at security scouring the ship, only for him to quietly slip away. He could feel the hatred rising in him. He watched them step toward the big station. This was not over. He checked the time tables on his phone. Most likely they would take Gordon's train, which stopped at Thomas' Junction. He quickly made his way to catch a taxi to Knapford.

Gordon had no idea of the race he was running as he pulled out of the station.

When the train reached the junction, Alfie was the first one off, he was also the first to spot a suspicious looking passenger that stepped onto the platform. Alfie reacted as fast as he could. He jumped at Imanish with all his might, but it wasn't quick enough.

* * *

Daphne Madison was sitting at her desk with the chair turned toward the wall. She had just heard that the Viaduct was being opened today. Claud Hamilton Molly was to pull the first train. It was a passenger train of directors and shareholders. Daphne, of course, knew that it would not end well. She thought of Molly careening down the embankment, taking the railway's reputation with her. She relished the thought of it, until she thought of the number of people that would be on that train. Could she really let that many people die? Maybe a freight train would be better.

Just then the door opened.

"Hello, Mr. Pierce." Daphne said without bothering to turn around.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Madison." The Inspector from the other night replied. "You wanted to see me?"

"That's right." Daphne replied as she spun around. "I was wondering, do you have any control over railway closure?"

Pierce thought about the question. "Depends on the situation. There _was_ an incident in Tidmouth I could make something out of."

She was so close. Directly before her was the gateway to getting what she wanted, and it was coming easily. All thoughts about saving Molly's train left her mind. "Lets talk."

* * *

Knapford Junction was up in flames. Thomas and Gordon let off steam in pure shock as clouds of dust surrounded them.

Alfie had been thrown to the ground and Imanish was throwing Lorry One's driver out of the cab.

While every one else watched in stunned silence, Aaron Sharp was doing what his training had taught him to do. He came silently behind Imanish, ready to subdue the attacker, until Imanish swung around put him on the ground. He too had military training. He picked up the now uncouncious Sharp and swung him to the back of the lorry.

"Dad!" Sharon yelled.

Alfie woke up just in time to see Sharon jump over the fence and run to Lorry One. "Sharon!" He yelled as she leapt into the back of the lorry as it sped away. Alfie uncoupled Thomas. "I'm chartering this engine as a special!" He yelled.

"On whose authority?" Driver Perkins demanded.

"Mine!" Peter Len cut in as he raced into view. "Good thing I was in the pub just across the street." He remarked. "Thomas is coming with us, with or without you."

Perkins thought for a moment.

"Sorry, I've no time for this!" Len replied as he pushed both driver and fireman out of the cab and opened Thomas' throttle as wide as it would go.

"Wouldn't Gordon be faster?" Thomas asked as they pulled out of the station.

"Yes, but a smaller engine has less chance of being hit by bullets." Len replied.

"Plus I like you better." Alfie added as he picked up a shovel.

"You keep that fire lit, my boy." Len said to Alfie. "We need every ounce of steam we can get."

"Are you sure you can drive this thing?" Alfie asked.

"I Drove Cumbria on the Lakeside and Haverthwiate Railway." Len explained. "Thomas isn't much different."

Thomas was now all out and they quickly gained on Lorry One.

Sharon looked up from her father to see Thomas coming up along side. "Hurry, Thomas." She whispered.

Thomas was soon level with the lorry.

Len drew his gun and fired.

Imanish swerved and narrowly avoided the bullet.

Sharon had ducked to the floor. Her father was still out cold. She was becoming frantic, until she looked up and saw Alfie standing in Thomas' cab. She was instantly filled with hope. Alfie was working furiously to rescue her.

Alfie could feel Sharon inside the lorry. He shoveled all the faster. _I'm coming._ He thought.

_I know._ Sharon replied in her mind.

_I wont let him hurt you._ Alfie thought across the gap.

_I feel safer already._ Sharon answered with all her might.

Here the line left the road as the railway crossed the Viaduct. To Thomas and the two in his cab, it looked completely safe. They were too focused to feel it buckle as Thomas steamed over it.

Presently they caught up with Lorry One again. This time Imanish was ready. He drew his pistol and fired at Thomas.

Lorry One grimaced as the bullet shot through his window and he swerved to the right as Imanish fired, but he could do nothing.

The bullet narrowly missed Thomas' funnel, and he kept going.

This went on for most of the main line.

_I promise this will be over soon. _Alfie 'called' to Sharon.

_I'm gonna hold you to that._ Sharon replied jokingly.

At last they reached the bridge to Vicarstown.

Just as the road was about to leave the railway one last time, Len pierced Lorry One's rear tire and blew it to oblivion.

The Lorry shrieked in fear, but Imanish kept going.

Just out side the station, Len finally got a shot into the lorry's engine block. Lorry One stopped with a hiss of pain as Imanish leapt out of the cab and darted onto the foot bridge to Barrow-in-Furness. Thomas slowed to let Len jump off and give chase, then picked speed back up to meet them in Barrow.

Sharon pulled her father out of the lorry and promptly dropped him.

He woke as his head hit the ground. "Agh. What happened." Suddenly he became completely alert. "Where did he...?" But before he could finish he was joining Len on the bridge.

Molly was simmering happily waiting for her run. Just then she saw three men running strait for her. One of them looked very much like Mr. Simpton, and that worried her more than anything. She watched him draw a lighter and leap up the fire escape to the station roof. He was now directly above her.

Len and Sharp were just beginning their ascent. "There's no escape." Len informed him.

_Yes there is._ He flicked his lighter, and held it to his shirt and jumped into Molly's tender.

Thomas' whistle could be heard as the coal in her tender quickly erupted, leaving it badly damaged and her crew seriously hurt.

From the roof, Len and Sharp observed a moment of silence.

Sharon had just arrived, and slowly stopped when she saw the blaze.

Alfie exited the cab and silently took a picture. This wasn't the kind of story he wanted to put in the magazine, but it would provide closure for Nick, at least to him.

The coaches were empty, so there wasn't much fuss as Thomas fetched a stand in tender for Molly.

"But what about my crew?" A shaken Molly asked. "Who's going to drive me?"

"I'll be the fireman." Alfie said as Sharon simultaneously said "I'll be the driver."

They shot a glance at each other, but there was no time to talk about it, they jumped into Molly's cab and set to work.

"How will I get back to my branch line?" Thomas asked.

"Get in the back and I'll take you with my train." Molly offered.

As soon as Thomas was coupled up they set off.

"Lets make up for lost time." Sharon said.

Sharon and Alfie worked in perfect harmony. Each knew what the other was going to ask and need before they said a word. Molly was having the run of her life They flew along the main line and soon reached the Viaduct, where Daphne and Inspector Pierce were watching from the hillside. Daphne watched anxiously as Molly sped across the unsafe Viaduct. It held as the tormentingly long train raced across. Not one brick moved until Thomas appeared. As he was pulled across, the bridge seemed to break apart in his wake, with the destruction following him across.

Daphne was relieved that no one had been hurt, and thrilled that the Inspector had seen the poorly rebuilt viaduct collapse.

"Right." The Inspector said. "I think I've seen enough."

Daphne handed him his check and walked quietly away.

* * *

Percy and Toby were on the Tramway in Ffarquar, watching as George the Steam Roller was fired up. Daphne was making a speech in the middle of a huge crowd.

"...today, we take the first step, in eliminating..."

"Where's Thomas when you need him?" Percy asked.

Daphne her self stepped into George's cab and took the controls. She inched forward to the line, but just then Thomas steamed into view, carrying Peter Len.

Peter stepped off the footplate and walked quietly to the front of the crowd. Daphne looked triumphantly over the crowd, and saw Peter, with a truly hurt expression on his face.

Daphne looked into his eyes, and brought George to a stop. "I can't do it!" She yelled.

The crowd gasped as Daphne descended into Peter's waiting arms. She sunk her head into his shoulder and cried.

"Let it out." He whispered.

As he held her in his arms, she could feel the bitterness leaving her. She looked over the three tank engines. "Thomas, Percy, Toby, I am _so _sorry."

The engines just stared. It was Thomas who spoke first. She was expected him to be harsh, and cold, but instead he was gentle and caring. "Understood. Water under the bridge."

Toby and Percy whistled their agreement.

Daphne smiled through the tears. "Thank you." She said quietly. She walked over to Thomas and latched onto his buffer. "Thomas, Thomas. I..."

"I know." The blue tank engine said softly. "Welcome back Daphne."

Daphne smiled gratefully, then looked up at Peter. "There is a lot I need to tell you."

* * *

The trial of John Paterson was a proud yet nerve racking time for Peter Len. This time all the evidence was wrapped up in a neat little bow.

It was interesting for Daphne as well. This was her first trial in Ffarquar, and it was rather high profile.

Alfie had been called to give evidence. He focused on the night of the incident in Tidmouth. Several of the workmen had also agreed to testify. The only one not there was Inspector Pierce, the one who had seen everything.

But the last piece of evidence was what really did the trick.

"And is this your vehicle?"

A picture of The White Van was shown.

"It is." Paterson replied.

"This Ford transit van was fished out of the water shortly after the explosion of the North Western Viaduct. Inside we discovered drugs, stolen paintings, stolen jewelry, large sums of money and an overdue library book, _Sodor: Reading Between the Lines_."

The sentence was obvious. "Guilty."

Officer Len beamed with pride long after the trial. He and Daphne discussed it all the way to the train station.

"Did you notice what it said in the suitcase he had the night I arrested him?" Peter asked.

"What?" Daphne asked.

Peter pulled out a name tag. "It says 'Kaleem Imanish', but it's in Mark Simpton's handwriting. Thoughts?"

Daphne was gobsmacked. "They were the same person." She said simply.

"Correct." Peter replied. "To think he put so much care into his alias, but slipped up on this one detail."

They walked on in silence a little ways. "What will happen to Inspector Pierce?" Daphne asked.

"He'll be put on trial." Peter replied simply. "Don't worry. As the one who turned him in, you'll be fine."

Daphne hung her head.

Peter cut her a simple glance, and they walked hand in hand to the station.

Thomas's whistle blew in the distance. Everyone felt a sense of relief. Once again all was as it should be.


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer:

Thomas and Friends and associated characters are the property of the Awdry family/ Hit Entertainment

Jacko is the property of Incledon Clark

The original characters are owned by me

Please review

Epilogue

Lt. Aaron Sharp stepped happily into his father's house in Barrow. After so long away, it felt wonderful to home.

"Yay! Daddy's home!" Paddy called as he latched onto his father's leg.

"Hey, buddy." Aaron said as he picked up his son. "How's Aunt Daphne?" He asked as David stood from the couch.

"She isn't wrecking trains anymore, so all in all can't complain." David replied.

Presently the door bell sounded. A minute later Peter Len entered the room. "Evening all."

"Evening." Everyone replied.

Daphne appeared at the top of the stairs. Peter was instantly breathless.

"Hello, Peter." She said happily.

"Ready?" He asked as she descended the staircase.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said as he took her hand and led her out for a night on the town.

Alfie looked up from his place on the couch next to Sharon. "Do we look like that?" He asked.

"I hope so." Sharon answered and lowered her voice. "I hear he's going to propose tonight. Ssh, it's a secret." She smiled as she took the magazine from him. "So, no story about the end of the terrorist attacks?" She asked.

Alfie shook his head. "Not what Nick would've wanted me to write, but there is a lovely little article about half the maintenance crew getting the sack and that inspector going to prison, which should help restore what little damage was actually done to the North Western's reputation."

Molly's whistle sounded in the distance.

"Come on." Sharon said. "Lets go watch the train come in."

"Right behind you." Alfie said as he stood from the couch.

The whistle came again as he set down the magazine. On the cover was a picture of Thomas and Percy grinning widely beside a very depressed Jacko.


End file.
